Hoods
by 5toon
Summary: The girls are the kingdoms Most Wanted criminals. The boys are knights, Working under orders to bring the criminals forth. What happens when the boy's father is murdered , with the girls stamped as the murderers ? What happens when they begin to question everything they were led to believe ? Follow us in a story of a Dark king, his followers, and the greatest legends of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My first story. Please Read and Review, let me know if you guys like it (:

* * *

Chapter 1.

_BUTTERCUP. _

_**Late in the evening. **_

The merchant handed me three apples and gave me a toothless grin. I smiled back at him, placing them in my bag. Bubbles was talking to the local woman who owned the bakery. I whistled, getting Bubbles attention. We said our goodbyes and Bubbles fell into stride next to me. One hand in her pocket while the other clutched a silver locket around her neck.

She loved that locket. Our mother gave it to her four years ago, a week before she passed away from pneumonia. We couldn't afford medicine at the time.

The locket almost looked out of place on Bubbles. Her cheeks and chin smudged with a layer of soot. Her hair tied in two low pigtails, her bangs hanging loosely in her face. She turned to me and gave a meek smile.

I pulled out an apple and handed it to her. She rubbed it on her shirt before taking a bite. I pulled out my own and bit into it.

Me and Bubbles approached a figure sitting in the alley with something in its hands. She looked up, my eyes met pink ones. Blossom was born with an eye infection, when it had finally subsided her eyes were stained pink. She had grown used to them and barely took notice anymore. Blossom gave us a cheeky grin and held up a book.

" I found another book. And this one is completely intact!" She moved the book around in her hands to better show her point.

" Been snooping around in the old library again?" I mocked. She rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. She was just as dirty as me and Bubbles. Blossom had waist length fiery red hair, today she styled it in a side braid. She sported black fingerless gloves, Bubbles and I had pairs to match. Her prized possesion a red silk ribbon wrapped around her wrist, the knot fassened into a little bow. Her gift from mom.

I pulled out our last apple and tossed it into her lap. She rolled it around in her hand, before devouring it. The whole way home she told us about the story she was reading, _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. _

_BUBBLES. _

I was the last to clean myself up. I sat down and lit one of our candles. Me and my sisters live in the woods just outside the kingdom walls. We slept in an old treehouse placed high in the trees.

I lean over a snoozing Buttercup and pull her goggles from around her neck. Our mother had given them to her. Buttercup used to always come home rubbing her eyes from the dirt and soot. She looked like the happiest girl in the world when mom gave her these. Her bright green eyes threatened to cry from happiness.

I sat cleaning the lenses of Buttercup's goggles when Blossom spoke up.

" Aye, Bubbles. " I look up a bit startled. Her voice was booming in the silence.

" Sorry, " her voice dropped to a whisper. " didn't mean to scare you. I just was thinking about the Hoods mission tomorrow. And . . Well . . If you don't want to do it this time. I'll understand. ".

Last Hoods run, I twisted my ankle jumping out a window when the soldiers fired at me. I didn't land right. Buttercup had to carry me home. Blossom patched me up. I couldn't walk for three days, but it's fine now.

" I'm fine. I'm going with you guys. ".

Blossom looked a little worried by my response." Alright. But take it easy, I'm not going to allow you to get hurt again. ".

That kinda ticked me off. It's not like it was the first time one of us got hurt. But she had a point. And there was no winning with her. So I nod. " Okay. ".

Blossom smiled at me before laying down, immediately falling asleep.

I put Buttercups goggles in her open hand and she half consciously pulled the goggles to her chest and cuddles up with them. I know she misses her too. I smile at the sight and curl up in between Buttercup and Blossom. Might as well get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.

* * *

_**5:30 a.m. **_

_BRICK. _

I narrowed my eyes at my brothers in the seats next to me. Butch had his head tipped back while snoring lightly. Boomer just sat there in a half asleep daze.

" I have news." Our father gave us a smile. He was a particularly muscular man. With chiseled features. He was in his uniform, sharp and polished looking. The light reflected off his name tag, the name _' M. Haley'_ written in gold. He strode over to the sleeping raven head, leaned over and flicked Butch's ear. Earning a snicker from our blonde brother, Boomer. Butch glared at him.

Father repeated himself, " I said I have news. Since you all graduated last month, The King has proclaimed you all official knights.".

" But we're just fifteen, aren't we supposed be eighteen to be knights ?" Boomer questioned. Butch leaned over and slapped the back of Boomers head. If he hadn't of done it, I would have.

" Well since you're the youngest to graduate, I thought it would make sense to have you be the youngest knights. Don't you think ?" Boomer mouthed the word ' oh '.

" We'll discuss your first assignments when I get home tomorrow evening." he strode out his office and called back to us, " Love you.".

We all called out in unison" Love you too!".

* * *

_**7:00 p.m.**_

_BLOSSOM. _

I dangled my feet off the edge of the old library rooftop, Bubbles and Buttercup sat on either side of me. We watched the large crowd of peasants gather waiting for tonight's announcement. The town crier stood in front of a little podium and everybody in the audience turned to listen. He didn't say anything of particular interest until he pulled out a flier from his coat pocket and held it up for everybody to see. Our wanted poster.

_**WANTED: HOODS. **_

_**MALES. **_

_**THREE MEMBERS. **_

The paper depicted a witness sketch. Three skinny figures in oversized clothes. Hoods covered their hair, while cloths covered their faces. I turned my head to look at my sisters reactions. Buttercup looked like she couldn't help but smile. " We've been doing this for almost four years And _that's _all they dug up. Not to mention half of its wrong. Either were that good or their just that dumb." She whispered to me.

Bubbles sticks her lower lip out in a little pout, "I'm glad our cover hasn't been blown, but it hurts my feelings a bit that they still think I'm a boy." I chuckled a bit.

" Come on Bubbles. Your obviously the most girly out of the three of us." Buttercup retorted.

" I guess your right." Bubbles eyes were still glued to poster in the man's hand.

" Come on. The suns almost down. We gotta get going." I reminded them.

Buttercup and Bubbles stood up and dusted themselves off. We climbed down to the ground and took off toward King Jeremy Him's castle.

_**At the King's castle. **_

I doubled knotted the rope around the end of my arrow. The other end tied firmly to a stone pillar in the center of the room. I aimed through Him's open window.

Before I shot it I looked through the next window, the view was the doors of Him's bedroom. The guards layed fast asleep in a drunk stupor.

" They're so getting fired." Buttercup chimed in.

I smiled, though she probably couldn't see it behind the rag around my face. I shot the arrow, it stuck halfway through an opening in-between two bricks. I flicked the rope, it snapped back it place.

" Nice shot." Bubbles whispered behind me.

I took a second to admire my handy work. I had to admit, it was a pretty good shot. I turned to Buttercup, "Alright. It's good to go.".

" About time." Buttercup grabbed a smaller cloth and wrapped it around her wrists, with the center of the cloth resting on the rope. She slid down the rope and slipped through Him's window.

I waited anxiously until she popped her head out the window and gave us a thumbs up. We had managed to loop the rope around to get the gold here without disturbing anyone.

She started grabbing bag after bag and pinning them to rope then sending them up. We had about fifty bags, containing exactly twenty pieces each. Just as I was about to call it a night. I heard something that made my heart catch in my throat.

_BUTTERCUP. _

I looked over Him's pile of money. I sent over maybe fifty bags and there's not even a dent in it. Unbelievable. The bastard doesn't deserve any of it.

I was so caught up in my mental ramble that I didn't even notice he was waking up.

" GUARDS ! " He screamed at the top of his lungs. Dammit. Blossom's gonna kill me. I booked it toward the window. I lept out, holding on to the rope with an iron grip. I pulled the double-edged sword from around my waist and struck the rope.

I slammed into the stone wall of the building. I dangled there for a moment trying desperately to breath, despite the searing pain in my chest . I must've cracked a rib. I slid my sword back in it's hilt and started to climb as fast as I could.

_BUBBLES. _

Me and Blossom heard Him scream. We just made it to the window to see the remains of the rope. A bone cracking sound made me look down. Buttercup clinged to the end of the rope. Blossom and I grabbed the rope and started hauling her up as fast as we could.

Buttercup was breathing shallow when she found the strength to talk. " Hide the money. Hide the money!" was all I could make out. Blossom started piling bags into the floorboards while I helped Buttercup calm down. " I'm fine, alright! We have to go. We'll come back for it later. " Buttercup said through gritted teeth.

_BLOSSOM. _

I led my sisters into the streets. Him's guards stampeded inside the castle, no doubt making their way out here.

I took off toward the kingdom walls, My sisters right on my heels. I stopped at the wall . I pulled out one of the loose bricks, leaving a space just big enough for us to crawl through one at a time. I looked at my sisters, Buttercup clutched her chest and took quick breaths. I pointed at her, " You're going first. "

" I said I was fine. Let Bubbs go first." She said nodding her head in Bubbles direction. Bubbles shook her head , " No, you're in pain, whether you want to admit it or not. You're first." Buttercup mumbled curses while she slipped through the opening. I turned to Bubbles " Your turn."

She was half way through when the sound of incoming knights filled the streets. I pulled out an arrow and aimed it at a flower pot hanging on the porch of one of the far houses. If I don't make this, they'll catch us, then it's all over.

_I got one shot. _

The arrow glided to through the night sky until it faded into the darkness. I could just hear the sound of the pot falling to the floor with a satisfying CRASH !

The footsteps stopped. They heard it too. The distraction kept their attention long enough for me to slip through the opening. I pulled the stone back in place before taking off into the cover of the trees.

* * *

**_Next morning._**

_BOOMER. _

I threw my dagger at the wooden dummy. It struck directly in the chest. " BULL'S-EYE !" I screamed triumphantly. I always preferred daggers. They were easy to conseal and didn't require as much effort as the weapons my brothers favored.

Butch swung his double edged sword in one swift motion , taking off the sparring dummies head. " I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He smirked at me.

Ha. Ha. He's real funny. Before I could retort, a whizzing sound caught my attention.

I turned my head to see Brick firing at ten different targets. All of them, direct hits. He lowered his bow and turned his Blood red eyes at us and grinned. He was born with his eyes that way, the doctors said it was from an eye infection he had while in the womb. The color made him real popular with the servant girls around the castle.

" Fuckin' Show off." Butch muttered under his breath.

The doors to the training room burst open. Revealing a short chubby man " The King has summoned the presence of every knight in the conference room. _Now."_

I followed close behind Brick and Butch when we strode into the conference room. The room had a high ceiling being held by giant stone pillars. There was maybe 500 to 1,000 knights in the room. In other kingdoms the knights wore armour and all that stuff, we don't wear that. The way to identify a knight around here is to see the weapons they were carrying and a black uniform.

We somehow made our way to the front of the crowd. We waited for at least fifteen minutes until the King showed up.

The little chubby man who we saw earlier stood on a podium to call everybody's attention. " Excuse me. Excuse me. Yes, settle down now. As the town crier it is my greatest honor to call you're attention to King Jeremy Him!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and praises. The King stepped on the podium as the crier stepped off. This is the first time I ever got a close look at the King. He was tall and lanky. His face full of sharp, angular features. His eyes were so dark, they were almost black. His voice was strange, it was almost as if it were deep and high at the same time.

" My loyal Knights. I have come to call all your attentions to our kingdoms little _pest _problem. " He said the word pest with distaste. " My home was robbed last night. They have stolen 1,000 pieces of gold. The Hoods have made a mockery of me! The kingdom! Even all of you ! I will not stand for this any longer !" His voice rises 'till his face grew red with rage. " The Hoods have been free men for what? Four years? Completely unacceptable! Now, I didn't call you all here to listen to me rant. I have devised a plan. I will need three volunteers. If no one volunteers then I will choose them myself." The crowd stilled. I looked around the room, not a single person looked like they would volunteer anytime soon.

" I volunteer." I look up to see Brick, with his hand raised for all to see.

" I also." Butch's hand shot up in the air. They both turned to me.

" And I." I put my hand in the same position as my brothers.

_What have they got me into now ?_

* * *

_Yep. That was it. Should I continue or does it belong in the toilet? _

_Well anyways , thanks for reading (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, it really means alot (x

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Now on to the story (:

* * *

_BUTCH. _

The king looked down on us with an unreadable expression." Aren't you boys, Mojo Haley's sons?".

Brick answered him," Yes, your highness. We are.".

The King's mouth twisted into a crooked smile." Of course. I've heard so many good things about you three. I have very high expectations for you, I just hope you can meet them. Anyhow, I'm happy to have volunteers. You three will meet me at my chambers in exactly one hour. Don't be late." He turned his attention back to the crowd. " You're all dismissed." Then he was gone.

" Now what did you go and do that for!?" Boomer screamed in Bricks face. I just closed the door behind me and tried not to intrude on their little spat. I'm more of 'sit and enjoy the show' type of person.

Brick replied real slow, like he was explaining something to a toddler. Or in our case, Boomer. " Because, I already know that dad planned to give us a little pansy assignment, and with us completing an assignment this huge, he'll have to take us more seriously. So don't get you're panties in a twist, you're acting like I just signed you're death certificate.".

" You might as well have! " Boomer shouted before calming down." I just mean, the Hoods are pretty hardcore. Haven't you heard the other knights and dad talking about them ?" We've never actually _seen _the Hoods. But all the lucky trots who've seen them , talk about them 24/7.

I had to have my input," Yeah Brick, I've heard some pretty crazy things about them too.".

"So what? Is the 'Big Bad Butch' scared?" Oh Hell no.

" Oh come on Brick, You of all people should know I love a good fight. I'm just saying, how do expect us to catch them so easily?".

Brick stared at the wall in deep thought before speaking. " I don't think it'll even be close to easy , but were not the youngest graduates for no reason. We know how to handle ourselves. " He sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. " You know. Personally, I admire them. They always manage to get away, no matter how close it gets. Their crimes always seem perfectly planned and executed. I've also noticed that each one, plays a different role. The leader, The runner, and The fighter.".

" Oh yeah. I heard one of them , who's probably the runner, has gotten in and out of the bank in 7 minutes flat. Nobody even came close to catching him." Boomer said while cleaning his daggers.

" Or the fighter, A couple weeks ago he knocked 6 knights straight out. Then hog tied the rest of them before they even knew what was going on. All that in under 15 minutes. He's pretty badass." I stated. I kinda idolized the guy. Anyone who can kick ass as good as me , deserves some respect.

" And the leader must be some sort of genious, I'm assuming he's the brains of the operation. Not to mention he's no amateur when it comes to a bow and arrow. He made an impossible shot last month, from what I guess, was about a mile away. He's gonna be the hard one to deal with." Brick added, while pulling his mid-back length red hair into a low ponytail.

We all sat in silence for a moment after that last bit of information. I really hope the King has one hell of a plan if he wants to catch these guys.

Boomer broke the tension, " Well then I guess it's final." Me and Brick looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "We're all gonna die.".

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

_I stood on the stage. A huge crowd in front of me. Boos and cheers filled the silence. I turned to my right to see my sisters next to me. They're on their knees, bloody and bruised, Hands tied behind their backs , heads drooped with defeat. Bubbles had tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the floor. Blossom lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming to witness the public execution of these retched MONSTERS." A woman's voice tore through my eardrums. Her voice was so vile, it put a banshees scream to shame._

_A group of knights grabbed me by my arms and dragged me to one of the nooses hanging from a beam. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Just a constant ringing in my head. My sisters were drug next to me, the ropes fastened around their necks._

_Blossom held her head high looking at something far off in the distance. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bubbles doing the same. _

_I gazed ahead of me to see a woman with hair the same color as Blossoms, eyes as green as mine, and skin a porcelain white like Bubbles. She smiled at me, " Everything is going to be okay." My mother promised._

_Before I could respond, the floor gave away from under me._

I sat straight up gasping for air. I reached for my neck to be met with the feel of my own skin. I was soaked with sweat.

After calming down a bit, I looked around the room. Nobody. It was light out, maybe Blossom and Bubbles went somewhere.

Images from that horrific nightmare replayed themselves over and over again in my head. My sisters covered in blood with nooses around their necks. That terrible voice sending chills down my spine. And my mother. She promised that everything was going to be okay. I hope she's right.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I opened the door to the tree house to see Buttercup sitting in the corner with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

" Are you okay?" She flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling so great at the moment." She lifted her head , turning to me. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She looked terrible.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

" Starving."

I smiled at her. " I'll be back then , Blossoms got the food outside right now."

"Where did you get it?" Buttercup asked me.

" We gave out the money a little while ago. Some people left stuff for us."

" You guys went without me?" She stood up from the floor just to stagger and sit back down again.

" Well, yeah. Me and Bloss didn't want to leave it there any longer. And you weren't gonna wake up anytime soon." She nodded in understanding.

" Alright. " She wobbled over to door. "What are you just standing there for? Are you gonna come over and help me or not ?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled one of her arms over my shoulder. " Oh, by the way. None of them are broken."

" None of what ?"

" Your ribs. They're bruised up, that's for sure, but none are broken. I checked while you were sleeping. You shouldn't move around too much today." I told her.

"Whatever you say, Nurse Bubbles." She joked.

When we finally made it to the ground, Blossom was dropping vegetables into a pot boiling over the fire. My mouth started to water at the smell.

" Whatcha cookin' Bloss ?" I eagerly asked.

"Cause it smells delicious!" Buttercup deeply inhaled the air.

"It's soup." Blossom said while stiring it.

" What's in it?" I asked leaning forward to get a better look.

" Chicken, pork, beef, carrots, squash, and cabbage in broth." Blossom smiled at the look on Buttercups face. " We used some of the food that the store owners left us."

"Sounds amazing! Is it almost done?" Buttercup drooled.

" Yeah, just hold on." Blossom climbed up into the tree house , then came back down with three bowls. She filled each bowl and handed them to me and Buttercup. " Dig in!"

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I can't believe I lost it. I really lost it. How could I be so careless?

I dropped all the ingredients in to the pot. My sleeve pulled over my wrist so my sisters wouldn't see that I lost my last gift from mom. That little red ribbon was all I had.

I heard Bubbles and Buttercup coming down the tree. It took everything I had not to cry.

* * *

_BRICK. _

We made our way to the Kings chambers. Butch banged on the door. The King answered. " I knew you were coming. You didn't have to beat the door like that."

"Sorry. So what did you want us to come for, your highness?"

" Stop saying your highness, it gets old after a while. Oh, well I called you here to survey the crime scene." He moved out the door frame and gestured toward the the wall. I didn't know what he was referring to until I saw the arrow lodged in between two bricks. While the King conversed with my brothers, I walked over to the arrow, yanking it free. It was simple in structure. Beautifully crafted. Definitely homemade.

But I noticed something still in the wall. I reached into the little hole and pulled out a little red ribbon. It was fastened into the shape of a bracelet, the knot tied into a bow. I don't know what a hood member would be doing with this, it was completely worthless. Maybe it had some sort of sentimental meaning to it. I dusted the ribbon off before placing it in my pocket.

" Now that you've seen what they are capable of. I would like to discuss the plan." The King smiled widely at us.

* * *

Now I'm going to ask you all a question.

Would you like short chapters like this every 3 to 4 days, or long chapters every weekend ?


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter !

I love you guys ^.^ thanks for the reviews (:

I have come to a conclusion. I will post chapters when I feel they are good and ready. I know I'm posting back to back, it is because I had lots of time this weekend xp and I would have made this longer, but I was very satisfied where this chapter ended.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Oh. And just wanted to clarify something. The girls and the boys are both fifteen.

To the Story !

* * *

_BOOMER. _

The plan wasn't that bad.

"That must be the worst plan I have ever heard!" Brick shouted. Well I guess it was that bad.

It's a good thing we're home or the King would have bit his head off by now.

"I thought it was pretty good." Butch leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"We go undercover. Ask a few people where the Hoods are. Find them. Surveillance them for a while. Check in. Bring them back here. That's it! He acted like it was going to be the plan of the century! How disappointing." Brick huffed while massaging his temples. He does that alot.

" It's simple enough." I said.

" When is this 'Master Plan' supposed to start huh?" Butch asked.

" He said tomorrow or in two days. Wait. You were in the room when he told us, didn't you listen to him explain this ?" Brick raised an eyebrow at him.

" Yeah, for most of it I listened. But after a while I tuned out. I'm not good with lectures, plus the guys voice gave me the creeps." Butch shuddered.

Brick rolled his eyes. "With you doing that all the time, it's a mystery how you even managed to graduate."

"Are you calling me stupid!?" Butch glared at him.

"I sure as hell wasn't calling you smart." Brick didn't miss a beat.

"WELL !" I loudly said, breaking up a soon to be fight. " Its been a long day. I say we get cleaned up and head off to bed."

"Yeah. I got some planning to do anyway." Brick said as he walked to his room.

" What about you Butch?" I asked.

He sniffed under his arms and made a face. " I seriously need a bath."

" That's gross man. Just go. And don't use all the soap while your in there!" I shouted at him when he made his way to the washroom.

I walked to my room and closed the door. I stripped to my undergarments and flopped on the bed. I never can remember falling asleep.

* * *

**The next morning. **

_BRICK. _

Why does everybody feel the need to wake me up so God Damn early !

"I'm coming!" I shouted while banging on my brothers' doors on the way to the front door. If I have to be up, so do they.

I opened the door to see one of the most annoying things that's been my displeasure to know.

" Hey Bricky !" Princess screeched pulling me into a vise like hug. I tried to wiggle out but her toothpick arms held me in place. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of circulation, she let me go.

"Bricky, I have the most wonderful news ! My father, the King of Morebucks county is visiting Here for 3 to 4 months ! Isn't it great !"

I've been a good kid, haven't I? I followed the rules, most of them anyway. I followed orders . I did good in school. So, what did I ever do to deserve this ?

Princess smiled at me, her face caked in makeup. The rats nest of red hair on top of her head bouncing with every little hop she did. Her poofy yellow dress crowding up my doorway.

"Sounds like terrible news to me." I turned and smiled to see Butch and Boomer behind me.

"Who even asked you Butch !" I just wanted to shove Boomers daggers in ny ears. Anything to stop listening to that voice.

"Nobody. But I still said it anyway." Butch sat down and crossed his arms behind his head.

Princess scoffed. "What do you think Boomer ?"

Boomer stared at her for a second," I . . Well . . Um . . I'M HUNGRY !" He ran out the door .

" He doesn't like to hurt feelings." Butch said to Princess.

"Whatever. How's it going with that Hoods thing, Bricky?"

"How do you know about that ?" Butch stood up.

" I know everything, Butch. Remember that." She gave us the most gag worthy smile ever. "And I want to help interrogate them when you catch them."

"Sorry, but it's classified. I don't think you can help." I told her.

"No offense, but it's not up to you Bricky. I already asked the King and he said I could." She rubbed the fact in Butch's face.

"Go find the nearest brick wall and just run into it." Butch told Princess as he left the room. Probably going to get something to eat like Boomer did.

"Well I have to go. Bye Bricky!" Her heels clacked on the floor until she was gone.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I had a mouth full of toast when Brick walked in.

"I hate her. I can't believe the King just made her a part of this without even telling us."

As if on cue the town crier came into the dining room. " The King demands the presence of Brick, Butch, and Boomer Haley . So young men follow me. "

We all followed him into a side of the castle we didn't even know existed. "So Crier, where exactly are we going ?" Boomer asked him.

"My names John. And to one of the other conference rooms." John said.

"What for?" Brick asked.

"Beats me, I'm just supposed to bring you."

"Are we there yet?" Boomer whined. I'm with him on this one, I feel like we've been walking for hours.

" Yeah, we're here." John stopped in front of a pair of big steel doors.

He pushed the doors open. In the center of the room was the King and maybe 10 people I have never seen before.

"BOYS ! How good it is to see you. Come and sit. " The king gestured to the open seats at the table. We all took a seat except for John.

"Well I'm sure your wondering what I called you here for. Today you all will begin with the plan. And I expect you all to check in tomorrow at four. Get it ?"

"Got it." We all said at the same time.

"Good. Now these people are here to get you more into the slum look. Well I'll be going. I'll be back at the time you should be ready." He left with John on his heels.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

This had to have been the most degrading hour of my life.

But I had to admit , me and my brothers looked pretty awesome. I'm wearing some sort of shirt in a fashion I've never seen before. With old trousers and brown ankle high boots. My brothers wore similar outfits.

"And this should complete the look." A Brown eyed woman said as she placed an old news boy hat on top of bricks head. Lucky. Me and Butch didn't get hats.

" Perfect." The King spoke up. I didn't even hear him walk in. " Your ready to go."

* * *

**That night. **

_No ones P.O.V. _

Him dusted off his clothes as Mojo talked. " They've been missing for 13 years after their fathers death. The queen just disappeared with them. Do you really Think it's them?" Mojo asked as he gazed out the window into the starry night.

"I'm almost positive. The sooner we get them here and out of the way, the sooner we are to having no more obstacles in the way." Him grabbed the bow and arrow from the display above the fireplace.

Mojo was caught up in his own thoughts. "But what if they can't find the valor to give them up. What reason would they have ?"

" That's a simple problem to solve." Him adjusted the arrow.

Mojo turned to Him. He never even had a chance to scream. Him hit Mojo right between the eyes. Mojo's lifeless body hit the floor with a thud. Blood staining the bear skin rug.

"We give them a reason." Him spoke into the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

What up Party People's!?

Sorry. Just felt like getting that out there. .

Anyways I would like to thank you all for reading and encouraging me to write more. You guys are my motivation!

I've been getting stumped about little ideas here and there. So, if any of you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them (: just private message me, leave it in a review or something :p

The song later is Gone by Ioanna.

Read & Review ! Don't own nothing blah blah and all that junk.

That's about it. Anything I need to know? News, tragedies, celebrations? No. Alrighty then!

Story time, little kitties (:

* * *

_BOOMER. _

The room had a gloomy depressing feel. Men and Women dressed in black, crowded the open space. The King helped plan my fathers funeral, which was strange. He has never done anything like that before, but when we brought it up he simply shrugged and said " I felt like I owed him.".

At the head of the room was a beautifully crafted Red wood coffin. The closed lid decorated in Calla Lilies, Poppies, and Black roses. All of these pretty flowers had something to do with death.

Two days ago, me and my brothers checked in like we were told, after the first night we started looking for the Hoods. We barely had any leads.

Everytime I remember, I feel a lump form in my throat.

_I walked into the castle, rubbing my tired eyes. Man, sleep was rough out there. _

_As my brothers and I made our way through the castles, everybody avoided us. The ones who didn't, wouldn't look us in the eyes. Some gave us halfhearted smiles._

_That's wierd. What happened while we were gone? _

_We stepped into the room with the King looking at us with sad eyes._

_"Boys, I have something terrible to tell you." I stared at him. Confused. " The Hoods murdered your father last night." _

_What ? No way. I clenched my eyes closed and put my hands over my ears. I stood there for a while. Just waiting for somebody to tell me he was lieing. That this was all some sort of sick joke. But . . Nobody came._

Butch basically destroyed his door that night. Brick never showed any sign of emotion. He never said a word. I waited until that night to cry myself to sleep. I didn't care how unmanly you may think it be. My father was one of my best friends. The only thing We had besides each other. After mom died we all became so close to our father.

What did he ever do? Why did they do this? They've never hurt anybody before. Maybe ruffed them up a bit, but they weren't murderers. Why make an exception out of my _father?_

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I hate it here. I don't need anybody's sympathy! People I don't even know keep trying to talk to me.

Some old lady came up to me, " I'm sorry." Sorry for what !? I Don't need your pity lady ! I was about to snap at her before Boomer cut me off . "Thank you ma'am."

After the lady walked away the King stood on a podium just in front of the casket. He was dressed from head to toe in a black ensemble no doubt made just for this event. The only color he had was the gold crown perched on his head. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I have come to pay my respects."

He gave some speech I really wasn't in the mood to hear. I didn't even notice he finished until the band started playing. A man begun the song with a woman by his side. The song kept me distracted, so I started to hum along.

_Dark the stars and Dark the moon._

_Hush the night and the morning gloom._

_Tell the horses and beat on your drum._

_Gone their master, Gone their son. _

_Dark the oceans, Dark the sky._

_Hush the whales and the oceans tide._

_Tell the Salt Marsh and beat on your drum._

_Gone their master, Gone their son._

_Dark to Light and Light to Dark._

_Three Black carriages._

_Three white carts._

_What brings us together is what pulls us apart._

_Gone our brother. Gone our heart._

The instrumental kept going. This is the calmest I've been for last two days. You know what they say, _' Music soothed the savage beast.' _She started to sing again.

_Hush the whales and the Ocean tide._

_Tell the Salt Marsh and beat on your drum._

_Gone their master. Gone their son..._

* * *

_BRICK. _

At 11 a.m. the funeral ended. When Everybody left I made my way back to my chambers and changed into my slum clothes. I threw the news boy cap on my head backwards. I rushed into my brothers room and grabbed their clothes. As soon as they stepped through the front door I chucked their clothes right in their faces. The shoes at their feet.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" Butch shouted after tearing the clothes off his face.

"I'm playing dress up. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing !? I'm telling you to get ready !" This is the first full sentences I've said in two days.

" Ready for what ?" Boomer asked while slipping on his shirt.

"We're going to find the Bastards that killed our father." I said while looping the little red ribbon around my fingers.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I woke up to the bell chiming. Its 12. It was always my duty to wake up Buttercup. Blossom is always up before me. She's probably cooking breakfast. Or lunch I should say.

I pulled the blankets off Buttercup only to have her roll over begging for ' five more minutes.'. I rolled my eyes. " Wakey. Wakey. Get up ! Take a bath ! Brush your hair ! Clean your teeth ! Get ready for today !" I shouted while pulling at her feet .

"What's so special about today?" Really? I told her 15 times yesterday.

"Today were supposed to help out with the Christmas Fair !" I had a huge smile on my face ! The fair was in 10 days ! I love this time of year.

"Fine." Buttercup got up and grabbed a towel and headed toward the pond. I'll take a bath when she's done.

I climbed down to see Blossom with her wet brushed hair falling around her shoulders. "Hey bubbs. Got anything special you want to eat for breakfast?"

I tapped my index finger on my chin. Hmmmm. "Eggs!" I said with glee.

She laughed a bit. "Eggs it is."

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

I got to admit, helping out with the fair was pretty fun.

Blossom helped the bakers make pies and pastries for everybody helping out. Bubbles and some other local artists made decorations and banners. Me and the other volunteers helped build a little stage for the band to play on.

I can't wait to see it all lit up with lights. Sparkling like stars in the night sky. It's going to be amazing.

"Isn't it looking great?" Mike asked me with a charming smile. His brown eyes sparkled in the light, his chestnut hair covered in saw dust. "So have you seen Robin anywhere?" a little pink rose to his cheeks.

Robin was a good friend of me and my sisters. One of the only people who know what we do. Mike had a major crush on her. But what he didn't know was Robin had an even bigger crush on him. I gave him a wide grin, "She's in the bakery, what do wanna see her for huh?" I nudged him with my elbow.

His face turned a deep red. " Um . . Well . . I . . Kinda . Maybe. Well sorta. Wanted to ask her to go to the Christmas fair with me." He rubbed the back of his head. Embarrassed. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I know for a fact, that there is no chance that she'll say no." I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Really!?" All shyness leaving him at once.

"Really, Really." I turned him around and started steering him toward the bakery. " Go get her, dude. She's not going to wait forever."

"Thanks Buttercup." He said to me as we neared the door.

"No prob." I gave him one final shove through the door. I walked away. Proud of myself.

"What was that with Mike?" My friend Amber asked me with a confused look. She was a bit taller than me with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just playing Cupid." I smirked at her.

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I pulled another round of meat pies out of the oven. My mouth watered at the smell.

"Try not to inhale them, Blossom." Robin smiled as she put more pies in the oven. Her long brown hair being held back by a pure white bandana. A crash from the front door caught both our attention. Robin saw who it was first. Her blue eyes went wide and she looked really nervous. I placed the tray on the counter and saw who it was.

A smile instantly crept on my face. No wonder Robin almost fainted.

Mike straightened himself up and approached the counter. Robin was hiding behind me, whining about how messy her hair was and that there was flour on her face. I stepped out of the so Mike could see her.

She stood up and unconsciously fixed her apron. "Hey Mike. What's up?"

Mike shifted from foot to foot. " Well I kinda wanted to ask you something," he cleared his throat " In private."

Robin stood there for a moment. I nudged her with my elbow. "OH YEAH . I mean, Sure. That's cool." She stepped out from behind the counter and sat at one of the far tables so they would have privacy.

I sighed with admiration. How romantic. I went on with my duties until I was tackled in a bear hug. I open my eyes to see Robin with a huge smile on her face. "BLOSSOM ! GUESS WHAT ! GUESS WHAT!"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mike asked me to go to the Cristmas fair with him !" Me and her grabbed each others hands, jumping up and down. Until someone cleared their throat.

Bubbles stood at the counter nibbling on a meat pie. " So what are you guys screeching about? And why don't I know about it?"

"Mike asked me to the fair!" Robin said for like the tenth time.

Bubbles dropped the pie. "Oh my god ! I knew it ! You two are the cutest couple ever !" All three of us did a little girly shreek.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I picked up the last of my art supplies and neatly placed them in my bag. Buttercup and Blossom were waiting for me just outside the art store.

"What took you so long?" Buttercup asked.

"I had to make sure I didn't forget anything." I replied.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get home. It's getting late." Blossom said looking at the setting sun.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, Butch isn't usually that sour. That's just how he deals with negative feelings. He was sorta in a " I blame the world " attitude.

Also, when the puffs and ruffs meet, should it be like one GIANT intense scene or should it be 3 separate meetings ?

That's all for today folks (:


	5. Chapter 5

Before I say anything else I want to individually thank Randomizer(guest) for the best review any writer could hope for, really, after I read that there was a permanent smile on my face . That was amazing. This chapter is for you (:

I had somebody tell me they were thinking about drawing a picture of this story or a scene from it and putting it on DeviantArt. If anybody does do a picture i would really love to see it (:

Story inspired by Robin Hood and the book Legend ^.^

Read & Review (: yeah, yeah.

Anything I need to know? News, tragedies, celebrations? No. Alrighty then!

It's the chapter you've all been waiting for ! Puffs and Ruffs meet day !

Story time, little kitties !

* * *

_BUTCH. _

Finding them is taking way too long then it should have. I've been wandering in circles and all I see is the same little people doing the same boring things. A few girls around here would stare at me and when I'd look at them they'd turn away with red cheeks.

This is one of the only times I actually wish my brothers were here, but Brick was right, we'd cover more ground separated.

Shouts and cries down an alley way catch my attention. FINALLY! Some excitement! I walked with a little pep in my step down the alley. I came through the opening to see a giant crowd around two people.

I just walked into a street fight. Well. This should be fun.

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

I love street fights.

An uppercut to the jaw ! DAMN ! Did you see that left hook? Ohhhhhh. Low blow.

One man fell flat to ground tapping his hand on the floor. He's out.

The winner was a big hardy man with auburn hair and black eyes. A grotesque scar going down the side of his left cheek. He lifted his boulder sized fists into the air with a victory shout . "Alright, you spineless mongrels! Who's next?".

The crowd shifted and a hardy shove pushed me to the floor of the center of the circle. Everybody grew silent. The black eyed man turned to me and glared. "Girl, is this supposed to be funny?" He picked me up by the front of my shirt, dangling me above the ground. "I'll take you out before you even had a chance to blink." .

I spat in his face. He glared daggers at me. Which I happily returned, "Try me.".

He lifted his fist back before a voice made him stop.

"Come on now. Is that any way to treat a lady?" Both our heads turned to see a boy. His tosseled raven hair hung a bit in his face. He gave a sardonic grin. Mischief gleaming in his emerald eyes. Even I had to admit, he was a looker. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The boy wasn't anywhere near his size! What was he thinking?

The man dropped me. "You have courage kid, I'll give you that. I'm just sorry you'll get hurt trying to prove it, and over some little girl."

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I strode to the center of the ring. Not taking my eyes of the big man. We just stood there for a second until I heard a whistle. Then he charged at me like a raging bull. I effortlessly lept out the way.

It didn't hurt him any but it sure did piss him off. He swung punch after punch. Rarely ever getting close enough to land a hit. He was all force, no speed. I dodged a right hook, leaving his side open. I swung my fist back give a mean blow to his ribs. He staggered back, catching his breath before charging again.

He started getting more angry as the fight progressed. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of his friends step in the ring. I could handle one. I wasn't so sure about two.

The second man was smaller than the first but still big. He rushed toward me. I braced for impact... But it never came.

I turned to see the girl fighting the second man. She moved with a grace like fighting was a dance to her. I didn't look at her before but now I had a close look. And man, did I love the view.

She had raven locks brushing just past her collarbone. Her lime green eyes gleaming and determined. He small pixie figure never stopped moving. She was enchanting. Stunning even.

A sharp pain brought me back to reality. My upperarm grew warm with blood. The black eyed man in front of me smiled. The sun glinted off the knife in his hand.

He wants to play dirty? Fine. I'll play dirty.

He stabbed the knife out toward me again. Another slice to my side. As he pulled the knife back I grabbed him around his wrist. I placed my other hand on his upper arm and kneed up at the elbow.

His arm broke with a snap. He crumpled to the floor. The knife falling away from him.

I held my wounds as he beated the floor, signaling defeat. My senses started to dull from blood loss, but I was aware enough to hear the faint sound of clanking metal and horses galloping on the gravel.

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

I watched them fight with a hole burning through my stomach. This kid was going to get hurt because of me.

My worries melted away as the boy dodged every hit. A smile crept on my face as he made remarks avoiding every blow like, "Woah!" "Too slow!" or "Hey Man, Watch the hair !?"

My amusement was cut short when one of the big guys' friends stepped in the ring. I wouldn't interfere on a one on one fight. But jumping the kid was where I drew the line.

I had him seeing stars with a right kick to the jaw. He stepped back, shaking his head. He shot me a menacing look before throwing a punch. I moved to right and watched it fly by, nearly inches from my face. I grabbed his wrist and sent a punch to the center of his chest. He staggered.

He reached for the dagger at his belt. Before he could grip the handle I nipped his temple with the tip of my boot. He fell to the floor out cold.

A bloodcurdling scream made me jump. The black eyed man was in a ball on the floor. One of his arms bent at an odd angle. A blood covered knife lay a few feet from him.

The boy was holding his side and shoulder. His hands and shirt soaked in red.

Everybody grew silent.

The sound of banging metal and galloping horses filled the air. The Kings knights were coming.

The crowd scattered. The bloody boy looked around in a daze. Confused and no idea where to go.

I looped one of his arms over my shoulders. He winced but didn't argue. I looked for any place to hide. I led him toward one of the nearest condemned buildings.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I must have blacked out or something. The last thing i remember was hearing the knights, and that's it.

I sat up. Immediately regreting it. Every part of me was sore. I looked at myself.

I'm shirtless. Bandages are wrapped around my right upperarm and around my waist. I went to reach for the bandages.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl from earlier leaned against the door frame.

I pulled my hand away. "Where am I?"

"Doesn't matter. You'll be able to leave soon enough. As soon as the storm passes. Until then were both stuck here." She walked over to the wall across from me and sat on the floor. The room was small so her legs lined up right next to mine.

"Did you do this?" I gestured toward the bandages.

"Pretty much, yeah." She nonchalantly replied.

"Why'd you help me?" I was dieing to ask that question.

"You helped me. So I figure , now, we're even." She fumbled with her thumbs.

"One more question. What's your name?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were mesmerizing. "What's yours?"

We sat in silence for a moment. Testing who would crack first. I couldn't take it anymore. I caved in.

"Butch. " I extended by good arm toward her.

She looked at it for a second. She let out a little laugh. "Buttercup." she said shaking my hand. This girl is gonna drive me crazy. I can already feel it.

* * *

...

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I love the holidays! Everybody is so cheerful this time of year!

I sat down in front of the art store and started doodling things I would see. Flowers, animals, and some people. People were always more easy to draw, to me.

I stopped drawing when I saw a boy stop in front of the bakery and inhale deeply. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell perfectly into place. His eyes a deep cobalt blue. His face full of boyish features, but their somehow manly. He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

I tried to catch him on paper, but the drawings never came out as perfect as the real thing. Finally in one sheet I had him almost right. I had just finished coloring in his blue eyes when somebody broke my concentration.

I looked up, a lump formed in my throat.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

This has to be the most boring thing ever. I kicked rocks as I walked down the roads.

I came to a little section full of shops. Music shop, Bakery, and Art store.

The bakery was lit up, pastries displayed in the window. I stopped in front of the store and took a deep breath. The smell of freshly baked bread made my mouth water.

It was peaceful around here. I leaned against the wall next to the bakery.

I felt a strange feeling like someone was watching me. I scanned the street to see a small girl sitting just in front of the art store. A pad of cheap paper on her lap, a charcoal stick in her hand.

She was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Loose blonde curls pulled into two low pigtails. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They put a summers day sky to shame.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Funny, back in the castle when I used to draw, I'd make that same face.

She met my eyes once, but quickly looked away.

I strode up to her. "Hello." She jumped a bit and held the pad to her chest.

It took her a second to reply so I tried again, "Hey ?"

"Oh. Hi!" She smiled up at me. I slid down next to her.

"So . . What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" I tried to make conversation.

"Just drawing. There's alot of inspiration out here and I like to get it down before it passes by." Wow. Deep.

"What were you drawing just now?" I asked trying to sneak a peek at her drawing.

She turned a deep red. "Um. Nothing. Just something that caught my eye."

"Can I see it?"

"No. I mean, not yet. It's not done." She slipped the book in her bag. But not before I saw a bit of it. It was a face, but only the eyes were colored. A deep blue color. They kinda reminded me of .. Well .. Mine.

"It looks like it's going to rain. I should be getting home." The sky darkened on cue. A crack of thunder sounded.

"It's going to pour. Mind if I walk you home?"

She studied me for a second. Then smiled at me. I liked her smile. "Sure."

"After you, my lady." I bowed to her. She giggled before gesturing for me to follow.

"I'm Boomer, by the way." I nonchalantly added.

She looked at me. A little sparkle in her eyes. "Bubbles."

I like this girl.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I can't really let Boomer walk me home. So I'm having him walk me to Robin's house.

But it was a pretty far walk. Just a quarter of the way there the rain was coming down like rocks. It hurt to be standing out in the downpour.

The icy rain became to insane to bear. I steared toward an alley. There was a backdoor with a canopy hanging over it. We perched on the steps out of the rain.

I was so cold. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was already snuggling up into the warmth of his chest. He just sat there for a second. I was about to pull away until he wrapped his arms around me. The warmth was comforting.

The storm didn't look anywhere close to stopping, but I didn't mind.

* * *

...

* * *

_BRICK. _

I strode down the street. It's all condemned buildings and abandoned houses.

A slamming noise came from the building to my right. It was big with stone pillars in the front. I could just make out the words above the giant doorframe.

LIBRARY...

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I watched the the door fall loudly to the floor. Oh well. It was coming down anyway. And it's not like anyone's around to hear it.

I walked down the rows of books. Alot of the shelves were dusty and full of cobwebs.

But I had my favorite sections cleaned and spotless. A little area on the floor was lit up with white light seeping through the window. That's my favorite spot.

I pulled one of the books from the shelf, sat, and started to read.

I stopped when I heard the floor boards creek from somebody walking. I snapped my head up to see a figure dart behind one of the bookshelves.

"You know I can see you?" I lied. I couldn't see anybody, but I knew they were there.

I heard a sigh and the figure stepped into the light. Saying he was handsome was an understatement. He had slim muscles yet they were defined. His hair was the same color as mine, pulled into a low ponytail running down his back. A backwards newsboys cap settled on his head. But what kept me looking at him was his eyes. A deep crimson. Wow. I've never seen anyone with eyes so similar to mine.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I pushed the front door open. Silence.

I snooped throught the whole first floor to find what that noise was. The last door was layer flat on the floor. I found it.

I stepped through the door frame to see a shadow. Somebody pulling a book off the shelf and sitting on the floor.

I peered around the bookcase. It was a girl. The way the light hit her hair made it look like the flames of a fire. She was delicate looking.

The floor cracked underneath my feet. She snapped her head up.

I dove behind a bookcase. "You know I can see you?" She called out.

I sighed, stepping out from behind the bookcase. Her eyes met mine. They're pink. That's amazing.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I towered over her sitting figure.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I like to read."

I'm not going to lie. That caught me off guard. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now why are you here?"

"Heard the door fall. Thought I'd check it out."

"Oh." I sat across from her on the floor. "What are you reading?" I couldn't help it. I was genuinely interested.

"Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorites." She smiled down on the book. That smile lit up the whole room.

"Can you read me a piece of it?"

Her eyes twinkles like she was happy I asked. "Okay."

_" O' She doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night,_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear._

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,_

_As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows._

_The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand._

_And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand._

_Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight !_

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. " _

I let out I didn't even realize I was holding. Wow. Just wow. " You're really good."

Her cheeks turned a little pink,"Thanks. I've had alot of practice."

"You should read to me sometime." I knew how to read. But hearing her do it made reading seem like a foreign art.

She looked out the window. I saw what she was looking at. It was raining hard out there.

"I would love to." She smiled at me. "I'm Blossom."

The name fit her perfectly. "I'm Brick."

"Suits you." I laughed and she did too. This girl isn't half bad.

* * *

Longest chapter so far.

Not my best work, I'll admit. But it's something.

So, until next time.

Peace.

- Mo. [ 5toon ]


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, it's me again, back with a new chapter (:

Thank you for the reviews and favorites and what not, it always makes me happy ^.^

Crzygrl ( guest ) I would love to see them if you decide to put them up, let me know (:

No long introduction this time. On to the story.

* * *

**4 days before the Christmas fair.**

* * *

_No ones P.O.V. _

"I said a BURGUNDY RED dress with a seam around the waist ! Are you deaf or are you stupid !?" Princess screamed in the seamstress' face. The poor women ran out with the old dress in her hands.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." Princess said filling away her fingernails.

Him would have been killed Princess by now if she didn't serve some importance.

"When are the boys going to be back with _them_? I've been waiting for almost a week." Princess asked with a snotty attitude.

"They said they're close. They'll have them soon enough." Him said.

"Soon isn't fast enough!" She whined a hideous tune.

Him snapped."Will you close that noise polluter you call a mouth, before I sowe it shut !" She closed her mouth. Sweet silence filled the space between them.

"You're lucky I really want this money, or my daddy would have your head." Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

Him scoffed. "I could have you, your Mother, and your _Daddy _hanging from nooses; Without so much as a second thought. Don't tempt me!" Him snapped at her.

Princess 'hmph'ed, sticking her nose up in the air.

Him sighed, feeling a headache coming on. The boys better find them fast. Before somebody loses their head.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I sat on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the kingdom. I had a perfect view of the setting sun on the horizon. I loved thinking up here.

"How's it going, stranger?" I turned to see Buttercup leaning against the little stone wall on the snow covered roof.

"Not much." I fiddled with my thumbs in thought. She noticed.

"What's bugging you ?" She came and sat next to me. Her thigh pressed against mine. I tried not to move, afraid she'd pull away.

I stayed silent. I couldn't really tell her what was wrong. My problem was that I was gonna miss this place when I left. This place, the people, and her most of all. Sappy, I know.

I looked at her. She was waiting for my answer.

"Nothing, just don't feel good is all." Well it's almost the truth.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could of just said you didn't want me to know." Buttercup said looking out at the sky.

"No, it's not like that. It's just - "

"No really, it's cool. I understand. Some things we just want to keep to ourselves. I get it." Thank god. I thought I was gonna have an ear full, like most girls give. Another reason this girl completely dumbfounds me.

"I don't get you. You're really different from other girls." She smirked, skipping little rocks until they faded into the white.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Trust me. It was." I smiled. I always catch myself doing that alot lately.

She looked at me. But I wasn't looking at her. I stared at the sunset, my smile disappearing.

Once I find the Hoods, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. Buttercup's going to hate me for not telling her. She's never going to talk to me again. I don't think I'll be able to take it.

Nobody said this was going to happen. I'm trying my hardest not to get too close. I didn't think it would be so damn hard.

* * *

...

* * *

_BOOMER. _

" Isn't it beautiful?" Bubbles chimed, twirling in the canter of the street. Everything was covered in snow. A thick layer of white covered the landscape. I looked back to Bubbles.

The tip of her little nose was pink from the cold. Her eyes lit up at the sight of all the snow. Her beautiful blonde hair sprinkled with snowflakes. I just can't get over how breathtaking she is.

"Yeah ... Beautiful ." I replied dreamily.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I felt my face heat up.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" She let me go, to my displeasure.

"Excited for what?"

She looked at me like I grew a second head. "You know the Christmas fair? The one we have every Christmas?"

Well how was I supposed to know? I don't live down here.

"Oh yeah. Right. Of course ! That." I scratched the back of my head, my other hand in my pocket.

"It's going to be amazing! All the decoration. The food. The glitter. The gifts." She got lost in her fantasies. Staring out at the sky. Then it hit me.

I should get Bubbles a Christmas present ! A bunch of ideas flipped through my head. Candy ? No. Flowers? It's winter, there's barely any flowers anywhere. I looked through the store windows, looking for some inspiration.

The last shop is where I saw it. Right there in front of my face. It's _Perfect._

* * *

...

* * *

_BRICK._

I walked into the library hoping I would see Blossom there.

Thankfully she was.

She sat by candlelight. A blanket draped over her shoulders, with that same book in her lap.

"Hey." She looked up at me. I could feel my heart pick up speed. I hated the fact she had the power to do that.

"Hi." I sat next to her. I shivered a bit touching the cold floor.

"Here." She wrapped me in the blanket with her. Our bodies pressed close to one another. I tried really hard to stay calm.

"You know you didn't have to this." I nodded my head at the blanket.

She shrugged. "Didn't feel like you deserved to freeze."

"Makes sense." We could hear the knights banging on doors. I looked at Blossom giving her a questioning glance.

She sighed. "It's tax day. This is their last route for the day. You know, until next month. The people will barely make enough to satisfy _Him." _

I didn't have to ask. I knew who she was talking about. I didn't blame her for not liking him much. He was pretty unfair to the peasants.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." She said it so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"What do mean?"

" When I was younger, my mother would tell us stories about how this kingdom used to be. When everybody was happy. When the world seemed okay. Back when Him wasn't King."

"Can you tell me the story?" I scooted closer to her. If that was possible.

_" The man was King John Utonium. He ruled for years. He loved all his subjects, no matter who they be. _

_Until one day he didn't do his usual visits to the poor. The world seemed too quiet. Until the Queen's scream filled the kingdom with fear._

_The King was murdered. Said to be a conspiracy. His right hand man. Him. Became King. _

_After that, the Queen vanished. Just disappeared without a trace. Some say she was scared for her life. And for the life of her unborn child. _

_Nobody knows where they went. But the real heir or heirs are out there somewhere. And one day they'll come back to take what's theirs. "_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back, with a new chappie (:

There were so many characters Dx I just wanted to use them all ! But I couldn't (._.) I'm sorry.

The characters I am using are from :

OreoMonstah .

SevensSecretGuardian .

ButtercupsDaBombXD .

Animelover351 .

xXKittyEarsxX.

BlackNGreen.

Note: Not all characters will be used in this chapter.

That's it. Alot of you guys had amazing ideas and I'd love to work with you guys sometime (:

Song : Feel again. Onerepublic

Story time.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

I sat up rubbing the tired out of my eyes. I kinda just sat there. There was something about today that I'm forgetting. Something important...

It's Christmas.

I looked over at my sleeping brothers with a childish smile on my face. I jumped on them shouting " WAKE UP ! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

They both grunted and shoved me off. Well . Good morning to you too.

I calmly walked toward the window of the old building and pulled it open. A cool breeze made me shiver. I pulled in too handfuls of snow.

I shoved a ball of snow down Butch and Brick's backs.

They both shot up jumping up and down trying to remove the snow. I couldn't help but laugh at their little dance.

" Boomer, you little prick !" Butch shouted after the last bit of snow fell to the floor.

" What the fuck was that for ?" Brick huffed while trying to dry his shirt.

" It's Christmas, duh. What other reason would I risk waking you up?" I stated obviously .

"He's got a point." Butch said slipping on a new shirt.

" So . . I was thinking . . Maybe today we could go to that fair thing going on later or something . . " I rubbed the back of my head as I stared at the floor. This is usually the part where they shut me down.

" Sure. Why not." Brick said lacing up his boots.

What kind of sorcery is this? One does not simply get a yes from Brick. " Are you serious?"

"Yeah. " He threw his hat on backwards like he always did.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wake Butch up again." I kicked the snoring ball on the floor.

" I'll do it. Consider this your Christmas present. "

" Thanks bro." I smiled at him. I left to clean myself up.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I watched as Boomer left and the room was filled with silence. Butch was still snoring on the floor. I just noticed something. Butch sleeps with his mouth closed.

Waking him up is going to be easier than I thought. I leaned down in front of him. Inched my hand close to his face. And squeezed his nose shut.

He stopped moving for a second. Then started shaking his head. Finally he opened his mouth gasping for air.

" Merry Christmas." I smirked at him.

"You're an asshole." He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up and get ready."

" Why, where we going ?" He asked, getting up off the floor.

" Christmas Fair. Now get ready."

" Yeah, yeah. I'm going. " He grumbled as he walked out the room.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I sat in the room with Boomer, waiting for Brick to come back. I looked over at Boomer to see him fiddling with a couple gold coins in his hand.

" What's that for?" I gestured toward the money.

" Nothing." He said while his cheeks turned a little pink. No way is this kid blushing.

" Are you getting something for that little blonde girl you're always running around with?" I teased. I can't help myself. It's just too fun.

His cheeks turned a deep red. " So What if I am !?" He yelled at me.

Honestly didn't expect that. " Dude, take it easy. I was just kidding." He lightened up and slouched, his skin turning back to normal. " So . . What're you getting her?" I smirked at him.

Back to pink again. " Just something I saw and thought she might like."

" What's her name?" I asked . Just wanna know who has my baby brother acting more like an idiot than usual.

"Bubbles."

Bubbles. Bubbles. Where have I heard that name before ?

" What's that green-eyed girls name you're always with?" Boomer raised an eyebrow at me.

I felt a little warm all of a sudden." Buttercup." He looked confused for a second at me. "What are you looking at me like for?"

" I'm thinking." He tapped his chin with his index finger.

" Don't try to hard. You'll hurt yourself."

He waved me off. Then he turned to me like he just came to a sudden epiphany. " Bubbles told me she had a sister named Buttercup!"

So that's where I heard that name before ! " Buttercup told me she had a sister named Bubbles !"

We kinda just stared at each other. Soaking it all in.

Boomer opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. " There was one more. But I don't remember her name." He looked up at the ceiling.

" I know that her name started with a B."

" It was some kind of flower.." Boomer said.

" BLOSSOM !" We both shouted in unison.

" You guys know Blossom?" Me and Boomer turned to see Brick standing in the doorway.

" No ! Do you know her ?" I asked him.

" Yeah. I see her all the time." How can he be so nonchalant about this !?

Boomer grabbed Brick by his shoulders." Dude, Bubbles is sisters with Blossom and Buttercup !"

" I know." He picked a piece of lint off his shirt.

"You know? Why didn't you say anything ?" I asked.

" I thought you guys knew." He looked at our our shocked faces. " Guess I was wrong."

* * *

...

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I opened my eyes and gazed out the window. It's snowing again. I love the snow.

I gasped and lept onto my sisters. They have to wake up ! It's Christmas!

" Get off !" Buttercup and Blossom yelled at me. I didn't move. They're getting up right now whether they want to or not.

I rolled around . Making them groan in annoyance. " Come on. Get up. It's Christmas!" I whined.

" Five more minutes." Buttercup rolled over on her face. Blossom sat up and flicked Buttercups ear. I snickered.

Woah. Deja Vu.

"Come on let's get ready ." Blossom said rolling out of the blankets.

" For what ? The fair isn't until like 5, when it gets dark out. " Buttercup said with her eyes still closed.

" Do you know what time it is ?" I asked her.

" I don't know ? 9 ? 10 maybe. "

" It's 2 o'clock." Blossom said while throwing a clean pair of clothes over her shoulder.

Buttercup sat up in a jolt. " What ? You liar." She narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

Blossom just shrugged. " Don't believe me then. You'll just miss out on all the fun."

" FINE ! I'M UP !" She grabbed her stuff and was down the tree in a second.

" Isn't she just a lamb in the morning?" Blossom asked with sarcasm written all over her face.

" Hey, I'm just happy she didn't swing on anybody." Blossom laughed.

" So today are you going to see that blonde boy you're always with ? What's his name ? Boomer?." I felt my face heat up.

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

Bubbles cheeks turn pink. " Um yeah. Kinda. Well what about you and that kid with the red eyes."

My palms started to get sweaty. " Brick? Yeah. I was planning on seeing him at the fair."

" Do you think Buttercup will be with that kid with the black hair?"

" You mean Butch ?"

" How do you know his name?"

" He's Bricks brother. So is Boomer. They're triplets." I said making my way to the door.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers." They are ? Since when !?"

" Since birth." I gave her a funny look.

" How do you know?" She asked me.

" Brick told me."

" Are they all going to be at the fair?" She asked while gathering her stuff.

" Pretty sure." I said before slipping out the door.

* * *

...

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

Me and my sisters walked into the crowded street. The usually black street was lit up with lanterns and candles. People playing games and selling goodies. Filling every space possible.

Bubbles giggled next to me and I craned my neck to see what she was looking at. I saw a Blonde haired boy waving like an idiot. This guy must be Boomer.

Next to him was a red haired boy with a backwards cap. He smiled at Blossom. And that's Brick.

Butch stood up and made his way over to us. He broke through the crowd muttering swear words about how there's too much people.

" What's up Buttercup?" I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked at me. As much as I hate that smirk it did make him look kinda cute.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

There's too much people ! I stood next to Brick and Boomer who kept looking around for the girls. I was too focused on how claustrophobic I'm getting.

" Oh ! There they are !" Bommer said before getting up and waving like an idiot. Brick and I facepalmed.

I looked over the people to see the girls standing there. The blonde girl who I now know as Bubbles giggled at Boomer. The redheaded girl, Blossom, was just smiling at Brick. And he was smiling back. I saw Buttercup looking at Boomer like " What's with this kid?" I laughed a bit to myself.

I started steering through the crowd. I bumped into people. People bumped into me. I hate crowds ! When I finally broke through everybody, Buttercup was standing in front of me. I stopped mumbling to myself to say hi. " What's up Buttercup?"

She rolled her eyes at my little rhyme. I studied her and her sisters. I could see a little resemblance. They were all the same height, with the same figures, porcelain skin and facial features. They all had glitter on their face but not outrageously like some of the other girls I've seen. Only around the eyes. I loved the way the light green and white glitter made Buttercups eyes sparkle.

" Hey Butch." Buttercup grinned at me.

I leaned toward her , making sure that she'll hear me. " Come on, let's ditch this place."

She thought about it for a second before replying. "Sure. But we have to come back to hear the band play."

I did a two finger salute to Blossom and Bubbles, " Ladies." They waved goodbye as I grabbed Buttercups wrist and dragged her off.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

I scanned over the crowd again. No sign of her. I sighed. She might not even show up. Another group of girls passed by me and my brothers eyeing us and sending smiles.

Each one was covered in glitter whether it be their clothes, hair or their whole face. It looked strange to me. We never did that back at the castle. I guess it's just a thing down here.

I tried looking for her again. Just one more time. I saw her looking through the crowd. My heart leaped in my chest at the the slight chance, she could be looking for me.

She met my eyes. I completely forgot where I was, who I was with, or what I was doing. She looked stunning. Her eyes outlined in baby blue and white glitter made it almost impossible to look away.

Before I could help myself I started waving in the most embarrassing way ever. She started to giggle. I smiled. Well maybe it wasn't too embarrassing.

Butch started weaving through the crowd I followed close behind.

When we finally escaped, Butch already was stealing Buttercup. Bubbles grabbed my hand. " Come on Boomer, Let's go !" I was so focused on how soft her hands were that I didn't bother to ask where we were going. And frankly, I didn't care.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I tried my best to see over the crowd. Nope, I'm too small. Poo.

I really hope he came. I brought his present and everything. I looked up and locked eyes with a familiar pair of cobalt blue ones. I smiled at him.

He started waving at me like a small child, jumping up and down while waving his hands. I giggled. It's cute how he's not afraid to be himself, even if he does do silly things like that.

After I waved goodbye to Butch and Buttercup, I turned to see Boomer smiling at me. I grabbed his hand, " Come on Boomer, Let's go !" His hand was warm and slightly rough, but I thought it felt nice. I actually had no idea where we're going. But I'm enjoying the way there .

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I didn't know what was happening when, who I'm guessing was Butch and Boomer broke through the crowd, followed by Brick. Butch grabbed Buttercup and took off. Bubbles did the same to Boomer.

" So what do you want to do?" I nervously asked. I made a swirling motion with my boot on the ground.

He pondered. " I want to show you something. " He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close behind him. He was warm and smelled a bit like pine.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I face palmed at Boomers wave, I can't believe he actually just waved like that.

Butch took off in the swarm of people. Boomer close behind him. I had to do a little run just to keep up.

When we finally got to them Boomer and Butch took off with Bubbles and Buttercup. I looked at Blossom. She had glitter sprinkled around her eyes. Sparkles of red and white made her eyes light up the night sky.

" So what do you wanna do ?" She asked moving her foot in circles. I didn't know how to answer that. I've never been to one of these things before.

I got an idea. " I want to show you something." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me. I know exactly where I'm going to take her.

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

Butch pulled me into a clearing. It was empty. Everybody must be at the fair.

Butch let me go and picked up some snow off the ground. " Butch, what are you do-"

I was hit dead in the face. I wiped it off , " I can't believe you just did that! You Brute !"

He laughed while I threw snowballs back at him. It was a full on war ! It was all fun and games until Butch tripped over a wooden plank and fell face first into the snow.

" Dude, are you okay ?" I leaned over his fallen body. His hand shoved a hand full of snow in my face. I staggered back , falling straight on my butt. Butch laughed while grabbing my hands, pulling me too my feet. But he didn't let them go.

"Your hands are cold." Well my little black gloves didn't serve too much protection. Butch sort of cradled my hands like he was trying to keep them warm. It was such a sweet gesture that I pulled my right hand out of his and pressed it against his cheek.

" Your face is cold." He let go of my hands and put them on my cheaks.

" Yours is too." He inched in closer to my face. " Buttercup, I don't know if anybody's told you this , but you're beautiful."

I didn't really know what to say. That just came out of nowhere. I searched his face, looking for a flaw. Not a single one came into view. I had no response, so I decided to be honest. " Butch, I don't know if you've noticed , but you're very attractive."

He smirked coming even closer till his breath warmed my lips. " Trust me, I've noticed."

His lips pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as the little peck deepened. His fingers tangled in my hair. My hands pressed to the back of his head. He didn't try to pull a move or anything. He just stood and kissed me.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I took Buttercup to an empty street. She was looking around and I took the opportunity to have a little fun. I pulled a couple handfuls out the snow.

" Butch, what are you do-" I threw a snowball, hitting her right in the face.

" I can't believe you just did that !" She said , wiping the snow off her face. " You Brute !"

She began to retaliate. The snowballs went flying back and forth. Until I got an idea. I saw a wooden plank in the snow and purposely tripped over it.

" Dude, are you okay?" Aw, she cares. I slowly raised my hand up and shoved a handful of snow right in her face. She staggered before falling flat on her butt.

I laughed the whole time I was helping her to her feet, until I realized something. " Your hands are cold." I just held her small hands here , in mine. The little black gloves were thin and didn't keep them warm enough.

She pulled her hand from mine and placed it on my cheek. " Your face is cold."

I let go of her single hand and placed them on both her cheeks. " Yours is too." I looked at her face and blurted out, "Buttercup, i don't know if anybody's told you this, but you're beautiful."

She searched my face for a second. " Butch , I don't know if you've noticed, but you're very attractive." I smirked inching closer to her face.

" Trust me, I've noticed."

I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against hers. There were soft and warm. Buttercup looped her arms around my neck as we deepened the kiss. She pushed on the back of my head as I entwined my fingers in her hair.

It felt so sad and bad and mad, but then how it was sweet.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

I found myself taking him to one of the old buildings. I stopped when we were at a window high up. You could see everything from here. The band. The bakers. My friends.

I spotted Robin and Mike helping the band set up. Robin saw me and waved. She looked at Boomer and gave me a thumbs up. I blushes a bit hoping Boomer didn't see that .

" Oh !" I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a little box. " Merry Christmas." I handed the box to Boomer.

Before he grabbed it he reached into his pocket and lulled out something wrapped in paper. " Merry Christmas." He handed it to me with a smile . I opened the wrapping delicately and it revealed a little purple octopus doll. I love it.

" THANK YOU BOOMER ! IT'S ADORABLE!" I pulled him into a bear hug. He chuckled while hugging me back. " Alright now open your present."

He opened the box and pulled out a little frame .

* * *

_BOOMER. _

I pulled the little frame out to see a picture of me. A sketch. The one Bubbles was drawing when I first saw her. She was drawing me.

_" Just something that caught my eye." _

I remember her saying when I asked her about it. I was probably giving the goofiest smile right now, but I didn't care. She was drawing me !

I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. I didn't even realize I did it until I pulled away to see a red faced Bubbles. " I'm sorry ! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry! So sor-"

Bubbles had her hand over my mouth. " Stop saying sorry." She went on the tip of her toes and kissed me. I was in shock for a moment until I let myself melt into the kiss. She tasted sweet and minty. Like peppermint and frosting. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looped mine around her waist.

This is definitely a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

He looked at the picture and amiled ear to ear. I guess he likes it. Before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me. My whole face felt like it was on fire.

He saw my expression and started to bombard me with apologies. I just covered his mouth with my hand. " Stop saying sorry."

I leaned toward while standing on the tip of my toes. I kissed him and he was stiff for a second before kissing me back. My arms found their way around his neck. His arms looped around my waist.

This is the Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

Brick brought me to a roof top just over the fair. It was beautiful from up here. I sat on the edge dangling my feet up. I scooted a little back, in fear that I would fall.

I could see the Bakery overcrowded with people. Yuki was serving people with an adorable smile that made people never want to leave. She was small and skinny. Her white hair and green eyes made her a little odd ball.

With my pink eyes making me odd too, she sorta looked up to me. Her mother owned the bakery and loves to have me volunteer. Which reminds me, I should help plan Yuki's 10th birthday party next month.

" Enjoying the view?" Brick's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He came and mimicked my position.

" Yeah , it's amazing." I smiled up at him.

" Thanks. I picked this place out especially for you."

" For me?" He turned pink.

" I mean to bring you to. Yeah. That's what I meant." He smiled at me.

I blushed and hid behind the hair falling in my face.

" That's cute." He said looking at me.

" What is ?" I gave him a confused look.

" You. " He smiled charmingly. " When you blush all pink like that."

That only made blush more. I shivered a but from the cold up here. He scooted closer and pulled me into his chest. I looked up into his face and asked a silent question.

" Didn't feel like you deserved to freeze." I laughed. I said the exact same thing to him back at the library.

The band started to play. We sat listening for a minute until Brick grabbed my chin between his index finger and thumb. He kissed me. It was small, and lasted no more than five seconds, but it left me breathless and dumbfounded. He chuckled at my expression with our foreheads pressed together.

He closed my mouth with his finger. " We don't wanna cnatch flies , now do we ?"

* * *

_BRICK. _

I sat holding Blossom when the band started to play. One particular verse caught my attention.

_I'm feeling better since you know me._

_I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me._

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face._

_And I've never went back trying to replace everything I broke till my feet went numb._

_Praying like a fool that just shot a gun._

_Heart still beating but it's not working._

_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing._

_I reach out trying to love , but I feel nothing._

_Oh my heart is numb._

_But with you._

_I feel again. _

I looked at Blossom. I just want to do one thing before I go. I reached out and lifted her chin and kissed her.

It was true. _I could feel again._

* * *

_..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, my dear, wonderful viewers. So how's it going ? You guys doing good ? Yeah. Alrighty then.

In the last chaper I forgot to put this : Quote by Robert Browning. See if you can figure out what the quote was.

I own nada.

WHY U NO READ AND REVIEW !?

I wanna know how you guys think all this is going to end up. Seriously I really want to know (x

Note : For all you fluffers out there. This chapter and the following ones just might break your hearts and souls into unsalvageable pieces. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

_No ones P.O.V._

After the fair the boys went home. Or in their case an old building where they've been sleeping. The girls hung back at the fair to talk to friends.

In the Bakery the girls sat at a table with a couple friends. A girl with spunky black hair, with long bangs covering one of her big brown eyes. A long clean cut scar down the left side of her face was the first to speak.

" Did you girls have fun tonight?" Emma said raising her eyebrows up and down.

" Not a bad night I admit. And can you stop doing that eyebrow thing. It's freaking me out." Buttercup said.

" Well what did you guys d-" Emma was cut off by Yuki placing a tray full of food in front of them. Buttercup and Emma simultaneously shoved sweet breads into their mouths.

" Don't eat it all !" A girl with reddish brown choppy hair and gray eyes said as she took a couple rolls off the pan.

" I'm with Mist on this one ! You guys are pigs !" Bubbles whined as she stole a roll before it could be devoured.

Blossom sighed. She took the the last roll off the sheet and handed it to Yuki.

" But it's your roll." Yuki said pushing Blossom's hand away.

" Take it. I insist." Blossom opened Yuki's hand and placed the bread on her palm and closed Yuki's fingers over it.

Yuki smiled up at Blossom and walked back into the Kitchen.

After the food was long gone Blossom spoke up. " We should be getting home. Come on girls." The girls stood up waving goodbye to Mist and Emma.

They stepped out into the cold and made their way home.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I sat down leaning against the wall with a goofy grin on my face. And just noticing now. So did my brothers. Boomer was looking at a little frame.

" What's that?" I asked leaning over to see it.

" My Christmas present from Bubbles." He handed it to me but surveyed me like I was gonna somehow break it.

It was a drawing of him. Big whoop. But the picture felt kind of thick. Like it was two stuck together. My curiosity got the best of me and I started opening the frame.

" What are you doing !?" Boomer tried to take the frame out of my hand.

I put my hand in his face. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched me open the frame the rest of the way. I pulled out the paper. It was two pictures stuck together. I picked at the corner until they came a little apart. I slowly tore them from each other. Careful not to rip them.

The back picture was of the girls. Another drawing, but this one colored. Buttercup standing with her feet apart and arms crossed. Her goggles perched on top of her head. Bubbles smiling at her sisters side with her little locket around her neck. And Blossom.

I studied the details more closely.

What I saw made my blood run cold. I can't believe it. There's no damn way.

Around Blossom's wrist was a little red ribbon. The knot fastened into a little bow.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

I stared at Brick looking at the picture. He clenched his jaw and his fists tightened. I was actually a little scared to ask what was wrong.

He threw the paper on the floor and started lacing up his shoes.

" Where are you going ?" Butch asked getting up.

" Put on your shoes ." He chucked our shoes at us.

" But, where are we going ?" I repeated Butch.

" The castle." He threw on his cap. His expression never changing. " I have some news to tell the King."

" Does this have something to do with the picture?" I reached for the crumpled heap on the floor. He snatched it up before I could grab it.

" Just hurry the fuck up." He stormed out the door.

I have a feeling nothing good is going to come out of this.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I followed behind Brick, with Boomer behind me. We slammed through the doors, scaring the daylights out of the servants.

" Where's the King ?" Brick shouted out into the stunned silence. " Is somebody going to fucking answer me or are you all going to stand there and gape !?"

What the hell crawled up his ass ? I haven't seen him this pissed since the night of the funeral.

" His majesty is in the conference room. King Morbucks, his Lady, and their daughter are in his company. Along with Crier John." An elderly maid answered.

Brick stormed off barely giving me and Boomer time to catch him.

He slammed through the door making the five people in the room turn to us.

" I found them." Brick huffed out with rage radiating off of his very being. " I know where they are."

What is he talking about ? We haven't found the Hoods yet ! What the hell is he trying to do !?

King Him smiled widely at Brick. " Do tell where, young man."

" I'll tell you, if you swear that no one is to be hurt."

" Cross my heart." Him made and X over the left side of his chest.

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I was tightening my bow when Robin burst through the door.

" Come on ! There doing an announcement about you guys ! They have other people on the stage with the crier . Bring your weapons !"

Buttercup slipped her sword in her sheath, pressed against get thigh. Bubbles slipped two daggers into the soles of her shoes. I threw my quiver over my shoulder, getting a good grip on my bow.

* * *

_No ones P.O.V. _

The girls perched in a nearby building. Peering out of the shadows concealing them.

The crier and Him were the only ones on the stage right now. Maybe Robin had overreacted and thought she saw more people up there.

The crier stood on the podium. He looked pale with dark bags under his eyes. Like he hasn't slept in days. He spoke. " I'm sorry for the inconvenience of this surprise announcement but we must have all of you here. Now the King would like to speak."

People started lining up on the stage. The girls knew every single one of them.

Maria, the head baker. Yuki, her daughter. Emma. Mist. And Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

Knights stood all around them.

" Now. Hoods, we know you're here. And we would like you to bring yourselves forward or we'll be forced to take matters into our own hands." A knight pulled out a bow and arrow, at the Him's words.

The girls clenched their jaws and turned stiff.

_" He wouldn't dare." _Buttercup hissed out.

A moment of silence filled the ambiance.

" Fine. If that's how it has to be." Him turned to the knight with the arrow drawn. " Shoot them."


	9. Chapter 9

I know. I know. You guys hate me. I left you hanging.

Whoever that girl was that said something about deviantart , I wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't so . Talk to me xD !

Note: For all you fluffers out there. This and later chapters will break your hearts and souls into unsalvageable pieces. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

_No ones P.O.V._

Blossom shot the archer in the shoulder . Making him crumple to the the floor in agony. But, Blosom wasn't fast enough.

Emma and Mist were holding a sobbing Yuki. Emily layed in a pool of her own blood with an arrow protruding from her chest.

Bubbles cringed at the sight with hot tears welling up in her eyes.

The girls couldn't take it anymore. They charged.

Him stood at the podium. Unmoved by the murder, he just ordered to take place.

" Come boys. Let's enjoy the show."

The boys stood in shock. _Nobody was supposed to be hurt. This wasn't what we wanted to happen. He broke his promise. _

" You lied to us !" Butch screamed with one single tear rolling down his face.

" Oh come on. They're the poor . It's not like they matter anyway. Wipe those tears up, they make you look like babbling little girls."

Boomer wiped the few tears that escaped from his eyes. Brick just stared at the scene happening before him.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup didn't want to kill anyone so they fought barehanded.

Blossom bobbed and weaved but didn't manage to block them all. She spat out blood from her busted lip. She wiped the blood and glared at the knight who hit her. She sweeped her legs from under him. He fell flat on his back. She kicked the side of his skull. More Knights started to come.

Bubbles was too fast for any of them to get their hands on. She dipped and dived making way for the innocent people to leave the stage. She tripped, pushed, fought. Doing everything in her power to not hurt any living soul. They were innocent people just following orders.

Buttercup was making grown men second guess their career choices. She kicked a man in his groin, toppling him in the way of others. Her knuckles bruised and bloody. Her eyebrow bleeding. A man with a sword swiped at her. She leaned away the blade slicing through her sleeve. She looked at her sleeve in disbelief. " Shit. Really? You wanna use toys, big guy?" Buttercup fell into a defensive stance. " Fine. Then let's play a game."

By 10 minutes the girls began to be overwhelmed. No matter how many they fought, more would come.

Boomer gasped as one knight sucker punched Bubbles. Knocking her out cold. The knight threw her limp body over his shoulder. Taking her to the King.

Blossom and Buttercup were being restrained. They were dragged to the feet of the King were an unconscious Bubbles already lay.

Buttercup looked up to see the King smiling down on her. With the boys behind him. No cuts, bruises or anything. That's when it clicked in her head.

" You Bastards ! You sold us out !" Buttercup lunged forward only to have a Knight take her out with the butt of his dagger. She crashed to the floor with blood running down the right side of her face .

Butch resisted the urge to aid the fallen girl.

Blossom was silenced by Him's kick to the face, but not before she said something that made Brick cringe and look away.

_" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_


	10. Chapter 10

WOOOP ! 90+ reviews ! Fucking awesome guys. Excuse my language. There just wasn't any other way to further emphasize my point. (x

For the people who tripped out on the boys. You have to understand, they believe the girls were the ones who murdered their father. Otherwise they never would have turned them in. Stated by Him , " We give them a reason." Brick merrily acted on impulse, rage, and the hurt he felt by it. So don't be so rough. (:

Also before Mojo was murdered he said the queen went missing 13 years ago. I ment to put 15 . Sorry •.•

**Everybody go to BlackNGreen's profile. Click on it. And read her story. It's amazing. And Lyndsey you know your awesome. Keep being you (x**

Disclaimer. Own nothing but my idea . READ & REVIEWS !

This concludes today's announcements. Back to you Al !

Note: For all you fluffers out there. This and later chapters will break your hearts and souls into unsalvageable pieces. Viewer discretion is advised

* * *

_BRICK. _

They cuffed iron shackles around each girl's hand and ankles. Big soldiers carried their limp bodies to the castle.

" Are they going to be okay ?" Boomer asked watching Bubbles being lifted away. From what I've been observing, she was the runner.

" What's going to happen when they wake up." Butch asked looking peeved and twitchy. He never looked up from the ground. Buttercup was no doubt, the fighter.

And Blossom was their leader. The bow and arrow expert. The shot caller. My fathers murderer.

I tried my best to look everywhere but her.

" It doesn't matter. After they wake up, they'll be interrogated. And tomorrow, they'll be trialed." King Him spoke while cleaning some blood off his shoe.

Now, it's so obvious who they were. And I was stupid enough to let it go by unnoticed. I let myself get attached and now my carelessness is coming back to kick me in the ass.

They deserve what's coming to them. And yet. Somehow. I still feel like I'm the one in the wrong. And I can't seem to shake this feeling.

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

I woke up to a massive throbbing in my head. I was layed out on my face on a cold hard floor. My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles held together by chains. I managed to wiggle to a position on my knees.

Why am I in here ? I sat pursing my lips.

That's when I remembered. Rage and hurt weld up inside me and I let out a loud, aggravated scream. How didn't I see it ? How could I let a group of dimwitted boys do this to me and my sisters ? This is all my fault.

Bubbles stirred next to me. " Where am I ?" She was bloody and bruised. The sight of her made me want to cry and apologize for being stupid enough to let this happen.

She looked up at me. And began to shake her 'no'. Tears started to spill down her face. She was such a little innocent girl. She never even wanted to steal. She only did it to help people. And look where that's got us.

Buttercup groaned from the other side of the cell.

She looked up to see me and a tear stricken Bubbles. She went livid. She rolled around violently. Kicking at the walls and the cell door, while howling profanities and vivid threats.

The bolts on the door shifted. Buttercup sat up in the same position as me and Bubbles.

In stepped Him. Following behind him was a girl with frizzy red hair and a urine yellow dress. She glared at us and gave us the impression that we were no more than trash to her. But, she wasn't the one that made my blood boil.

Behind her was Boomer. Butch. And Brick. They wore the black uniforms that I'm growing tired of seeing. They didn't look like one of us, anymore. Their hair and faces were cleaned and polished.

But they still kept things that I had grown familiar with. Boomer still had his shaggy hair. Butch still had his tosseled locks. Brick still pulled his hair into a low ponytail.

The sight of them made me want to scream till my lungs burst, out of rage.

Bubbles let her head droop in front of her, refusing to look up. Buttercup growled at the new company. I held my head up high. " Who do I owe the pleasure of having the king grace me with his company?" I stated unemotionally.

" Oh please you're too kind. But I must thank somebody for the presence of the ever-so-famous _Hoods." _He looked down at us.

" Watch yourself, old man." Buttercup stated with her jaw clenched so tightly, I expected at any moment her teeth would crack.

" Oh and isn't it, the Beastly warrior of the trio. How lovely." He turned his head to Bubbles. " And the delicate little flower. " Her angled his sharp face to me. " And who could forget. The fearless, intellectual leader." He did his twisted impression of a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. " Why are you in here. Don't you have better things to do. Like killing more innocent people?"

" Not today. And don't get so riled up over it. Those people don't matter anyhow."

_"Bite your fucking tongue."_ Buttercup snapped at him.

" Calm yourself. " He looked at his golden pocket watch. " Looks like I'll have to cut this visit short. Princess, you can take it from here. Come on boys. You'll get your own visits later."

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

I watched them all walk out the room but the snob stayed. She studied us for a second. " I don't see what the big deal is. You all just look like dirty tramps to me." I flinched at her voice. I heard that voice before. And I don't want to try and remember where.

" Excuse me?" Blossom said before I could give this bitch a piece of my mind.

" You heard me. Dirty tramps. So poor that you steal from the rich. Sad really. I expected more. Everybody made you sound all big and bad. But your just small and weak. I don't even get why the boys became fond of you in the first place. "

I let out a mocking laugh. So now I know what this is all about. I turned to Blossom and Bubbles. Looks like they understood too. I smirked at , what was her name, Princess. " So is that what's really bothering you ? You got a little crush on one of the boys. Cute. So which one is it? The green-eyed one ?"

She turned her head making a noise of disgust. " What about the blonde ?"

She rolled her eyes and examined her fingernails. " Or the red eyed, red head ?"

She snapped her head up to glare at me. " So it's him then."

" He would have been mine, if this whore hadn't made him like her !" She accused Blossom.

Blossom looked heated. She turned her head up at Princess and gave her a sneer. "I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to do himself. If you want, I can explain the way he kisses , cause that's probably the closest you're going to get to the real thing."

Princess swung her hand forward punching Blossom in the face. " Shut up! You little rat !"

Blossom spit out blood from the reopened busted lip. " Bite me. "

Princess lifted her hand back for another punch.

" STOP !" Bubbles spoke up for the first time. " Don't hit her again. Please."

The look she gave Princess, made me just want to give Bubbles a hug. She looked like a little kitten in a dark well. It was heartbreaking.

Princess held her hand in place. Glaring at Blossom. Internally debating whether to do it or not. " And what are you gonna do, if I hit her, Blondie ?"

Bubbles wasn't good with things like this. She sucked at threats and hated violence.

" Um Princess ?" A short woman soldier said from the doorway. She had black hair pulled into a high ponytail, and light blue eyes. Her nametag pinned to her black uniform wrote _' K. Westchester.' _" The prisoners need to be fed."

Princess slowly lowered her hand. " Fine. I was done here anyway." She wiped her hand on her dress. Leaving a read streak across the piss yellow poofiness.

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

Princess stormed out, almost knocking the tray of food onto the poor girl at the door.

The girl walked in and hand fed us stale bread and water. Well, it was better than nothing.

" That was really cool. You know what you guys did back there." The girl said as she placed the cups back on the tray.

" What do you mean ?" Blossom asked .

" Just the way you guys are. Fighting for people that otherwise couldn't fend for themselves." She took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water. She cleaned the dirt and blood off of each of our faces. " It's just nice to have somebody do the right thing. Even if it ment that you would end up here." She moved her hands around the room.

" Well, thanks ... Westchester." Buttercup said after reading the girls nametag.

" Call me Kylie. " She smiled at us before leaving.

" I'm happy she came." I said to my sisters.

" Why ?" Buttercup asked me.

" Because she reminded me that We're the ones that did the right thing. We knew we would end up here someday, and we didn't care. We kept doing it, because we loved to help. We we're Hero's. I'm not gonna cry anymore, because even if we do die. You can bet that we're going down as _Legends."_

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

Hello . 100 REVIEWS ! AWESOME ! FUCKING AWESOME ! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW ! I love you guys (':

I'm going to be straight up. All I want is a drawing for this story. Like REALLY bad. That's why I was harassing you guys. Cause I draw like a rabid squirrel on crack. It's just bad. So if you do draw it. And tell me. I'll give you a special prize of your choice. (: I know this makes me sound like a loser. But yeah. Said it anyway.

Own nothing. READ & REVIEW ! That's it.

Theme music : Drumming song - Florence + the Machine. One of my favorite songs people.

Note : Viewer discretion is advised. Writing this chapter, creeped me out a bit. So. Enjoy :D

* * *

_BOOMER. _

" I'm a terrible person. Aren't I ? " I asked holding my head in my hands with my elbows propped on my knees.

" What are you talking about ?" Luna asked me. She came and sat next me. Even sitting down, she towered over me.

" I'm not doing the right thing, I know it. But I'm still watching it happen. And that makes me a terrible person. " I sank lower into my hands.

" Sweetie," She made me look up into her cloudy blue eyes. " If you feel you're doing the wrong thing. Stop doing it." Luna was always very motherly to me. And without my real mom here anymore. She was what I needed right now.

" What if, the right thing to me, is the wrong thing to somebody else?"

" We're not talking somebody else. We're talking about you. " She shook her head, making her long curly hair swish back and forth.

" But -" She cut me off.

" No." She said firmly. " It doesn't if anybody thinks it's wrong. If changing it, is the right thing to you, then screw everybody else ! This is what you're going to do, and you're going to regret none of it !" She was standing now. Wagging her finger in my face.

" Thanks Luna." I smiled up at her.

" Anytime sweetness." She said in her motherly ways. Then she twisted back to firm. " Now go out there and find a way to prove your girl innocent !"

" YEAH ! Wait, how did you know I was - "

" My boy. You're like an open book. It's so easy to read you, I knew what was wrong before we even had this conversation."

I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me . What is with her and interrupting me !

" I have to feed MiMi ." She started walking toward the door. " I'll bring her over later."

" NO ! I hate that owl !" I called out at her retreating figure.

" But she loves you !" Then Luna was gone.

I got up and made my way to my room. I checked on Butch and Brick. Both asleep.

I layed on my bed. My eyes fluttered shut.

_I held Bubbles in my arms. But this wasn't a sweet picture. _

_She was sobbing until she stopped. I pulled her away only to come face to face with a nightmare. This hooded figure stood in front of me. Her eyes a pure black. Her milky skin, now a sickening gray. Her usual sweet smile gone. Replaced with a creepy grin. _

_" What's wrong Boomer ? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Her voice sounded like a crow's call right before a death. _

_I stepped back and seen the scene happening around me. Bodies littered the floor. Blood everywhere. The sky covered in dark clouds. I was shaking with fear. My heart beating so fast , it would burst any second. _

_" Isn't it beautiful?" It spoke. " I did it all for you." _

_" Why?" was all I could manage to say. _

_" Because, this is what I wanted you to see. " It twirled in the scene like it was in a field of flowers. " You needed to see the wonderful Chaos that is going to happen if you don't save her." Her face flickered to Bubbles . I reached out and her face was gone. _

_" You're such an easy thing to play with." It giggled. " You actually believed you could save her. Ha. What a joke." _

_She pulled two daggers out of a dead body on the floor. She wiped the blood off on her shirt. " I'm getting tired of jokes. I always liked games better. And you're going to be my playmate." _

_I shook my head 'no.' It erupted into a fit of that bone chilling giggling. " Aw come on, It'll be over quick." _

_I saw the dagger fly toward by face._

I rolled out of bed, hitting the hard floor. I held my chest. My heart beating a mile a minute. What if I can't save her? What if I fail ? What if she never forgives me?

No. I'm going to save her. It doesn't matter if she forgives me or not. If she's alive, that's good enough for me.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I sat in the room. Reflecting on this past couple of days. I've never had my blood pump for so many different reasons in my life.

She's innocent. I know it. But, I didn't know how. Or had any way to prove it.

If I had a chance to go back, I would. Without so much as a second thought.

I curled up in my bed. Hoping that sleep would let me leave this world behind. And maybe, even for just a second, I'll be at peace.

_I stood on the rooftop. I leaned over the edge, peering at the streets below. Everybody moved with happiness and glee. The sky was bright and the birds sang._

_" Hey stranger. " I turn to see Buttercup. I smiled and moved toward her. _

_Just as my hand grazes her face, the world darkens. The floor crumbles beneath my feet. Screams and cries erupt from the ground. _

_I turn to were Buttercup used to be. In her place was a hooded creature with a bloodstained sword. It pulled it's hood back. _

_I scurried back. Buttercup didn't look the same. She smiled cruelly at the chaos below us. Her beautiful green eyes, stained a pure black. Her flawless skin, now a decaying gray , covered in blood that wasn't hers. _

_" What ?" She spoke to me. But it wasn't her voice. It was a deep bloodcurdling one that made me cower. " Don't you love the music? The cries for mercy? The screams of anguish? Cause it's what I live for." She smiled with rows upon rows of dagger like teeth. _

_" What are you?" I scraped what little courage I had._

_The thing tilted it's head to the side, like a bird teasing it's prey. " You still don't get it, do you ?" _

_It stalked toward me. " I'm the demon you wish she was. So maybe her death won't drive you to insanity." It stopped just in front of my face. " Forget it Butch. You can't do anything about it. You can't save her. " She lifted the blade high. " So why don't I cut your misery short." _

_The blade fell toward me. _

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. My hands gripped the sheets so tight, my knuckles were white. Sweat dripped down my face.

I could taste the metallic taste of blood. I ran my tongue along the gashed flesh inside my mouth. I had been chewing my cheek.

Right then and there it was decided. I was going to save her. Even if it kills me.

* * *

_BRICK. _

_I walked down the empty streets. I could hear shouts and chattering as I kept walking. _

_Before I knew it, I was in the back of a crowd. On a stage was a girl with long fiery red hair. Her pink eyes as bright as sunlight on a stream. _

_I became deaf to the crowd. But a drumming in my head began to play. _

_The drumming grew louder and louder as I neared the stage. _

_The sound threatened to throw me to the ground. I swear that you could hear it. It makes such an all mighty sound. _

_Louder than sirens. Louder than bells. The crowd roared and cried._

_They left a ringing in my ear, but that drums still beating loud and clear. _

_I approached the girl. The light hit her perfectly. She shone like a dancer straight from heaven. _

_The beating stopped, to the girl falling . I gasped in horror as an arrow penetrated her heart. _

_I looked down to see myself holding the weapon that killed her. A whisper touches my ear ' The sound has just begun .'_

_As I moved my feet toward her body, I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder. _

_I opened my eyes to see a person in front of me. A hood covering it's eyes. Lips blue. Deathly white skin shown every blue vein in her skin. It tilted it's head up slightly. Evil black eyes stared back at me. It reached it's hand out and pressed it's finger to my lips. A rush took my breath away._

_I panicked as I found myself completely underwater. That drum still beating. _

_I pray the water will drown out the din. But as the water fills my mouth. It couldn't wash the echoes out. _

_The creature floated in the water in front of me. She moved her lips and a voice sang in my head to the beat. _

_" Swallow the sound and it swallows you whole till there's nothing left inside of your soul. I hope you realize, this is all your fault. She didn't do it. And you refuse to believe it. What a shame. I actually had faith in you. Disappointing. Guess it's really my fault. I shouldn't have put so much faith in a boy that's following in a monsters foot steps. " The voice sent me into a daze. It was horrible. Like a dying birds last croak, and a deep rumble of an earthquake._

_I watched as the water around her ran red. She distorted into Blossom. Her hands tied behind her back. Her red hair flowing out around her. A slice across her neck. _

_I swam as fast as I could but I wasn't moving. _

_The creatures voice sang in my ear, " There's no use. Try all you want. You won't save her." _

_I reached my hand out. I could almost reach her. The beating of the drums made cringe back. Blossom started to fade. _

_" Oh. It looks like it's time to go. I'll miss having you here. Don't worry. You'll be back soon." _

_I watched the arrow penatrate my skin. _

I woke up to a dark room. I reached up and touched my cheeks. Water came onto my fingers. I was crying.

I let out a shaky breath. It's voice echoed in my head.

I can save her. But it wouldn't let me. I don't ever want to go back. To hear that drum playing to the beat of my heart.

But something it said specifically kept replaying. I'm following in a monsters footsteps. But who's the monster ?

* * *

...

* * *

Don't you guys love the way my mind works ?

Review away , my beautiful butt cheeks (x !


	12. Chapter 12

Me again. I know, you guys are getting tired of me. But, I'm back with this chapter. Chapter 12 ! I didn't even think I would get this far into the story, to be honest (x

Crzygrl, I can't find it. Send me the link please (: ?

KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING !

Own Nothing, zip, nada.

Last chapter was very eerie. This one isn't like that, it's more sad, actually.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I never went back to sleep after that dream last night. I've been up since then.

Me and my brothers didn't attend the girls trial. We heard that they were sentenced to execution . In 5 days.

Its midnight. I've been thinking of anyway to prove she was innocent. But nothing was coming to mind.

Boomer is sitting next to me with drawing and writing everything that I think out out loud. Butch is sitting across from us. Fighting to stay conscious.

A hammering on the door knocked him back to reality. The hammering never slowed down as I made my way to the door.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

Brick got up to answer the door. Butch and I got up and followed after him.

Brick opened the door to Crier John. We all let out a sigh of relief until we saw the look on John's face.

He had rum on his breath. His skin pale and beaded with sweat. Dark rings under his pink puffy eyes. John was carrying a box full of papers and documents. He shoved them into Bricks arms.

" I'm so sorry. He made me do it. I'm just so sorry ." Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

" What are you talking about ? Who made you do what ? " Brick tried to calm the distraught man down.

" _Those people. Those poor girls. I helped. He threatened my family. He broke his promises. He's the Devil !" _John took off into a run. I took off after him with my brothers right behind me.

Everytime I would catch him. He'd take off again. He stopped at the bridge. Hundreds of feet above a raging river.

" John , what are you doing ?" I asked him. It was just the two of us. Brick and Butch got lost a little back. They should be here soon.

" You don't understand. I helped .." He shook his head with his eyes squeezed close. More tears rolled down his face.

" Can you , please, just tell me what happened? We can fix this." I was trying to get him to come with me off the bridge.

" Him." He started abruptly. " King Him. He killed King John. " He put on a sad smile. " Me and King John were friends. Me and the queen were too. King John would always joke with me about having the same name. " He let out a little laugh at the memory. His happiness left as fast as it came. " He didn't deserve to die. And the queen was pregnant for god's sake !"

He stepped a little closer to the edge. I stepped a little closer to him. Afraid he'd fall.

" I stood by and watched. Those girls." He looked up at me. " He's been watching them for years. He knows who they are. They're good girls who did wrong things for the right reasons. You boys better save them."

" Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

" He threatened my family. If I told, he would kill them. He broke that promise too. He murdered my family ! My Wife and two beautiful children. Little Emily was just about to be ten. And my baby Joey was just four .." He looked over at the bridge's edge.

" It's all my fault. I'm sorry.." That was the last thing he said before he jumped.

* * *

_BUTCH. _

Me and Brick ran up to Boomer. He was just standing on the bridge. By himself.

" Where's John ?" Brick asked .

Boomer just stared at the water. He said something, but it barely above a whisper.

" What ?" I asked him.

" He jumped." Boomer said looking up at me. " The poor man, jumped."

Then Boomer answered a silent question Me and Brick asked.

" Because of _HIM_." Boomer said while a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

...

* * *

Sorry I practically ruined your guys' days.

Thanks for reading, my little Hoodies (:


	13. Chapter 13

To Crzygrl & ButtercupsDaBomb , I love you guys ! Your pictures were so cute ^.^

Crzygrl, you get to choose your special prize ! Like an OC , or having your favorite character say or do something you want ? Or something else if you want (x ?

Song : Seven devils - Florence + the Machine.

* * *

_No one's P.O.V._

Him layed in his bed. Fast asleep.

_Holy water cannot help you now._

_A thousand armies, couldn't keep me out._

_I don't want your money. I don't want your crown._

_See, I've come to burn your kingdom down._

For such a ruthless man. Him has such an exquisite fear. Let's take a look at it. Shall we ?

Him opened his eyes. He found himself unable to move. But he was entirely conscious. He tried his best to to scream when an apparition began to form before his very eyes.

_Holy water cannot help you now._

_See, I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out._

_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out._

Him couldn't believe his eyes. Seven figures stood in front of him. Each glowing a different shade in the moonlight.

_Seven devils all around you. _

_Seven devils in my house._

_See, they were there when I woke up this morning. _

_And I'll be dead before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

_Seven devils all around you._

_Seven devils in my house._

_See, they were there when I woke up this mirning._

_And I'll be dead before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

Violet. Red. Sky blue. Orange. Gold. Blue. Green. Each morphing into a body. Four men. Three women.

_And now all your love will be exorcised._

_And we will find your sayings to be paradox._

_And it's an even sum._

_It's a melody._

_It's a battle cry._

_It's a symphony. _

_Seven devils all around you._

_Seven devils in my house._

_See, they were there when I woke up this morning._

_And I'll be dead before the day is done. _

A pretty women in green formed first. She looked prude and unhappy. _"Envy." _A voice whispered into the air.

Next was another beautiful women in deep blue. She was naked, save for a little sheet covering a little section of her. She had a flirtatious look on her face. _"Lust." _

Lastly, a lovely woman in baby blue took shape. She was lying down. Her eyes closed, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. _"Sloth."_

_Seven devils all around you. _

_Seven devils in your house. _

_See, I was dead when I woke up this morning._

_And I'll be dead before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

Him could feel the sweat twickle down his spine. He was filled with a foreign feeling. Fear.

The orange light turned into a big man. His gut protruding all around him. He was licking food off his fingers. _"Gluttony." _

The gold light showed a man sitting in a pile of gold. He was stuffing as much as possible into his pockets. _"Greed."_

The red light shown a Knight in war armor. Blood stained his sword, the glare never faltering from his face. _"Wrath." _

The violet light formed last. The man was lanky. Face full of sharp features. Black hair. Black eyes. A golden crown perched on his head. He stood high and mighty. Him gasped at his reflection being among the devil's. _"PRIDE." _

_They can keep me alive._

_'Til I tear the walls,_

_'Til I slave your hearts,_

_And they take your souls. _

_What have I done ?_

_Can it be undone ?_

_In the evil's heart._

_In the evil's soul. _

Him clenched his eyes shut. When he found the courage to open them, the devils were gone. Him's heart was racing, his palms sweaty. For the first time, he was actually petrified.

_Seven devils all around you._

_Seven devils in your house._

_See, I was dead when I woke up this morning._

_I'll be dead before the day is done._

_Before the day is done._

Him sat up for hours debating whether he had really seen them or not. Finally he had come to a conclusion. It was just a nightmare. A vivid, horrifying nightmare.

* * *

...

* * *

I know. Short chapter. But I've been updating back to back so don't be mad at me.

I wrote this because I was thinking. The boys had crazy nightmares about what they've done. So why not make Him have one too ?

Enjoy the rest of your days , my beautiful little Hoodies / buttcheeks ( whichever you prefer ) you crazies (:

SO MANY NICKNAMES !


	14. Chapter 14

Crzygrl, you are just amazing and thank you so much (x ! I shall be using your OC soon (: !

And ButtercupsDaBomb , I almost have your prize done and I will have it up as soon as I get my hands on a computer (:

I'm going to need a couple more OC's and some guys this time (:

I wanted to know , what songs do you guys think fit into this story or some scenes ? I'm working on a little project. So , let me know when you guys can.

* * *

_BRICK. _

I sat in the middle of my bed . I was so close to having the perfect plan. It was crazy. The execution date is in two days. I have only TWO days to get everything perfect.

A stupid knocking at the door , made me lose my train of thought. I groaned, getting up from the bed. If I didn't answer the door, nobody would.

I opened the door to see Princess in another sickly yellow dress. Seriously. Does she know that there is such things as a different colors ?

She marched right past me, into my living quarters. " Come in." I said to the empty space where Princess used to be.

" Ugh ! I hate those stupid street vermins !" She better not be talking about who I think she's talking about. " They're little rotten ugly disrespecting little tramps !"

Butch and Boomer stepped in the room when she was midway through her outburst. We all glared at her.

" They're _tramps _?" Boomer said with venom dripping from his voice. " You shouldn't be one to talk, considering what _you_ do so much , it could be considered your hobby."

Butch and I stifled a laugh. Princess stood there , gaping. I didn't blame her. Boomer wasn't one to talk like that. Especially if he risked hurting somebody's feelings.

" Excuse me ?" She said with a little threat in her voice.

Boomer didn't look the least bit fazed. He scoffed. " I knew you were a ditz , but I didn't think you were deaf too. "

Butch erupted into fits of laughter. I actually thought I saw him tear up a little.

" Bricky, are you just gonna let him talk to me like this ?" Princess said trying to curl into me.

I peeled her arms from me. " You know she's right."

Butch stopped laughing and Boomer gave me ' wtf ?' look. I smirked at them.

" She's right because Boomer shouldn't be the one who talks to her like that. I should." Princess took a step back. Butch and Boomer gave me encouraging smiles.

" Listen you annoying conniving little bitch." She looked offended but kept her mouth shut. " Don't EVER , talk about them like that . I won't hesitate to kick you're pitiful little ass out of my house ! You know what , scratch that . Just get the fuck out. " She hmphed , walking toward the door.

Butch spoke up right before she walked out the door. " By the way , Princess. Try investing in a new wardrobe. Your current one reminds me of a dirty latrine. "

* * *

_BLOSSOM. _

Me and my sisters sat in the cold cell. We huddled together for some warmth and comfort.

The bolts twisted on the door. _"Something wicked, this way comes." _Buttercup said flipping the hair out of her eyes to see the person coming in. Well actually, it was three people.

But , something was different about this time . Before, the boys seemed upset in a way. Now they seem , almost ... Happy ?

" We brought these for you. " Boomer said holding blankets. Bubbles tried to hide it , but I could tell she perked up a bit .

" Just gives us the blankets then get the fuck out of our cell !" Buttercup barked, while turning away from them. Hurt flashed across Butch's face.

The boys wordlessly draped the blankets over our bodies. Boomer cooing into Bubbles' ear and she smiled .

I looked over to see Butch whispering into Buttercups ear . He pulled away to see Buttercup shaking her head in disbelief, a small smile spread across her face .

Brick leaned in and I could feel his breath on my neck . I could the blush rise up to my cheeks. " Don't worry . We'll help you get out of this ."

* * *

This chapter is short and stupid and I want to just crumple it up and light it on fire.

It's okay though because I have a reason. I NEEEEED The OC's before I can continue.

So , thanks for reading. Until next time my hoodies.

- Mo ( 5toon ]


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for playing (: but the OC's I will be using are :

Acidfish .

OreoMonstah .

issydragonheart .

ppgxrrb-lover-21 .

Crzygrl02 .

SevenSecretGuardian .

* * *

_BUTCH. _

Me and my brothers walked to, what most people would call, the dangerous side of the slums. I smiled to myself, this is actually where I met Buttercup.

No , we don't have time for a walk down memory lane. Even though they were amazing memories ..

" We're here ." Brick said, calling my attention. We were just outside a small bar. It had a beat down roof that looked about ready to collapse. The doors hung on rusted bolts, I'm amazed the things still clinging to it. The wood was corroded with water damage, barely keeping the place up. I sighed. Well this should be fun.

I walked through the doors only to want to run back outside. Not out of fear, or anything like that . But damn the _smell. _It was worse than a punch in the face. The sheer force of it, made me stagger back. The rotting smell of flesh mixed with tobacco and rum. A sour combination.

I turned to Boomer, he looked almost green. Brick looked like somebody just shoved rotten milk in his face. You know, now that I think about it. I think I smell a little of that too.

" Son of a bitch." Brick said waving his hand in front of his face.

" I think I'm gonna hur - " Boomer covered his mouth and ran outside. What a pansy .

" Anyway, Which guy was it ?" Brick asked, finally getting used to the smell.

" Ummm .. " I scratched the back of my head . I don't really remember him much. But I got an idea.

" SO WHERE'S THE PUNK WHO'S ASS I KICKED !?" I shouted out .

Brick glared at me as the room grew silent and turned to us. I shrugged my shoulders . My methods are always simple, yet affective.

A dagger soared threw the air and pinned my shirt sleeve to the wall. Who ever just threw this, was as good with a dagger as Boomer was.

As if on command Boomer walked threw the doors with relief. He turned to me and sighed , " You pissed somebody off already ? What is that, a new record or something?"

I growled and pulled the dagger out of the wall. The big man with black eyes walked out of the crowd. He picked me up off the floor pinning me to the wall with his giant forearm against my throat . His other one in a sling across his chest. I let out a laugh. " It's nice to see you too. "

" Sir , Please put my brother down. We're not here to cause trouble." Brick said all official like .

Surprisingly the man put me down. But not because of Brick. Another kid called out to him.

" Taurus! Put him down !" A boy about me and my brothers age said. He had freckles across his nose with loose shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. The kid was about our height , and a little on the lean side. He knew the big guy, or should I say ' Taurus '. It fits him, he does fight like a bull .

The kid walked over to us and put himself between us and Taurus. " Who are you ?" the kid asked.

" Who are you ?" I asked him . I can't help myself . It's a habit. And by the look Brick's giving me, a habit he wants me to break.

" Mitch. And like I asked before , Who are you ?"

" I'm Brick, " Brick said trying to be civilized. " That's Boomer, " Boomer gave a scared little wave. " And that's Butch, who I've seen that Taurus has already gotten to know."

Taurus spoke up, " Yeah, and he's a little punk."

I barked at him, " Yeah ? Well, you aren't all bows and rainbows either !"

Brick pushed me behind him.

" What are you here for ?" Mitch asked .

Brick, Boomer and I exchanged glances. " We need your help. _All _of your help "

* * *

_BOOMER. _

" Our help ? What do you mean _our _help ?"

Brick raised and eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. " You know exactly what I mean."

Mitch and Taurus exchanged looks. Then they started walking away. Mitch gestured with his head for us to follow. The room melted back into laughs and cheers.

We followed them to the back door. He opened it to reveal a long hall with numerous doors .

But one at the very end of the hall caught my attention. It was bright red. Drawing all eyes to notice its presence.

Mitch pushed the door open. Smoke clouded my vision for a second. When it cleared I saw six sitting figures and one standing. Four women. Three men. Taurus and Mitch took their spots in the room.

So five men, total. The people sitting at the table studied us.

First a girl with red hair. Her green eyes watching us through her messy bangs. She had her legs crossed , perched up on the table.

Next a man with his brown hair in a short ponytail. And his brown eyes staring right through us. He repeatedly twirled a dagger around his fingers.

Another girl with midnight black hair tied in choppy pigtails. Her deep blue eyes made me want to shrink.

Another man with sandy brown hair narrowed his hazel eyes at us. I felt the sudden urge to run.

A little taller man sat next to him. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He didn't look any friendlier than the last.

The second to last girl was the most friendly looking. But compared to the others it wasn't much of a difference. Her medium brown hair pulled back. Her red rimmed brown eyes studied each one of us.

The last figure was the standing one. She had a cigar hanging out of the corner of her mouth. He dark brown hair falling out around her. Her eyes stuck out on her pale face. Brown, with little specks of gold.

" What did you bring _them _in here for?" The standing woman asked Mitch and Taurus.

Taurus pointed at Mitch like child accusing his sibling about who ate the last pie.

Mitch stood up. " They said they needed our help. "

She turned to us and pulled the cigar out of her mouth , putting it out on the top of the table. " What's this about ?"

" The Hoods. " Brick said.

" They've already been caught. And even if they were still free I wouldn't help you catch them. "

" No. We're gonna free them. " Brick said.

She looked up at him and smiled. " Is that so ? I've tried to recruit the Hoods for years. Real potential, they have . But never could figure out who they really were. When I found out it was those girls. I almost choked on my cigar. I'll see what I can do, but what's in it for us ?"

Brick smiled. No doubt, he has her right were he wants her. " I know what all of you live for. What you get out of this is what you've been trying to get for years. Him's head on a silver platter. "

Everybody in the room smiled and turned to the women , who I'm guessing is the leader in all of this.

" My boy. You are one hell of a negotiator. You got yourself a deal , But if any of this is a lie or a setup. I won't hesitate to kill any of you. Pray you don't disappoint me ." She smiled and reached her hand out to us. " I'm Dawn. Welcome to the rebellion."

She looked at us expectantly, " Well ? What's the plan ?"

* * *

...

* * *

I posted this as fast as I could ! My hand is cramping !

Well, anyways , you're welcome (:

READ & REVIEW !

Music suggestions. I need them !


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all ^.^ WE'RE ALMOST TO 200 REVIEWS ! YES ! If I get 200 reviews, I don't even know what I'm gonna do ...

Should I do another pirize to the 200th reviewer ? Or do I do too many of those ? Or jump up and down and squel like a girl ? So many possibilities !

_To the story, my little hoodies ._

* * *

_BRICK. _

I took a seat . " Well, when they were walking out for the execution, me and my brothers would sneak them to the back doors on the east wing. Your rebel army will keep everybody distracted. Then, You'll have a few rebels waiting for us to bring the girls. We could handle the king after that. Or you could do it. Either one works for me. "

" How do plan on us keeping a whole kingdom distracted ?"

" You seem smart. Figure something out. "

Dawn rubbed her chin with her forefinger and thumb. " So let me get this straight. You're willing to start a War over these three girls. "

" If that's what it takes. Then, So be it . "

" What makes them so important?"

I pulled a little black book from a little pocket inside my shirt and slid it toward her.

" What's this ?" Dawn asked lifting it up and flipping through the pages.

" Crier John's journal. It starts right after King Johns assassination."

She raised an eyebrow at me. " You took a man's _diary. _Don't you think he's gonna be a little pisse- "

" He's dead. " I cut her off. The room fell silent.

" How ?" The man with the ponytail asked.

" He committed suicide. " I stated solemnly. I turned to Boomer. He clenched his eyes and turned away. He was still touchy about the subject.

Dawn read through the book. I could see the other people at the table growing anxious.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed. Then she shut the book, shaking her head. " Why didn't you just hand me this first ? I wouldn't have even second guessed you. We're gonna break our princesses out, or die trying. " She slammed her fist on the table after saying her last sentence. " I already have a plan. "

Dawn looked at the girl with the red rimmed eyes , " Amber, start working on disguises for the members who'll be at the back doors on the east wing. "

Next, she pointed at the guy with the ponytail , " Aron, start writing out the battle tactics. "

Dawn turned to the girl with pigtails, " Jinx, you go and bring all your smugglers. And while your at it , bring me back another cigar . "

She nodded her head in the direction of the boy with the gray eyes , " Alex, bring me all the best fighters you've got. "

Dawn snapped in the redheaded girls direction , " Lyndsey , bring me the Blacksmiths , were gonna need alot of swords . "

Second to last she turned to the sandy haired boy, " Ryder, get the archers . "

And finally She looked at Mitch and Taurus, " You two . Go get the rest of the Rebels. "

The room fell still . " COME ON PEOPLE ! LETS GO GO GO ! " Everybody took off out the door .

" Well , boys . " Dawn smiled while shooing us out the door. " It's been a pleasure having your acquaintance , but it's time for you to go . Came back tomorrow just before dawn and we'll finish up the plans . "

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Blah . Blah . & Blah ._

_Just was continuing off the other chapter & finishing the introduction of some OC's , so, yeah ... _

_Music suggestions ! Read and Review ! _

_Have a beautiful day, or not. Whichever you prefer._

_Goodbye my beautiful Hoodies (:_


	17. Chapter 17

Do you guys like cheese? It's my all-time favorite dairy product.

Lol, "She's the man" reference (x ..

I got this question again, " How do you write your story ?" So now I decided to broadcast the answer. Because there is in fact, a method to my madness. To write my chapters , I picture the part I'm writing, as a scene of a movie, full Action , Romance, or suspense. With theme music and costumes ! And make it the best damn movie you've ever seen ! And just write down what I see (: Hope that sums it up for the rest of you who were wondering .

Yay ! 200 reviews ! But , Guest , I can't give you a prize because you're a guest . (._. )

Song : The Reason - Hoobastank .

Blah Blah , own nothing , blah blah , read and review , blah blah .

Without further delays, to the story !

* * *

_BUTCH. _

I smiled as Boomer walked down the hallway. He turned the corner. I stuck my foot out in his path.

He yelped as her fell face first into a pile of honey.

Hey ? This is like my own personal stress reliever. If I don't do this, I'll start to twitch. And honestly, if I think about Buttercup too much my heart starts to ache . Blah, enough of this sugary shit .

I held my stomach , gasping for air. I couldn't breath, I was laughing so hard.

Boomer sat up wiping the sticky stuff from his eyes.

He slowly turned to me. " Dude !?"

All I could do was laugh harder at the look on his face. It was priceless .

He lunged for me. I moved out of the way with ease. Running down the halls, Boomer shouting curses right behind me.

I exploded into the main room , where Brick was sitting down in his chair. I leapt behind the chair and whispered to him, " Pretend I'm not here !"

He flipped the page in his book, and didn't even look at me. " Shouldn't be hard. I do it all the time. "

Before I could retort , Boomer tumbled through the doors with honey still dripping from his face. " Where's Butch !?"

Brick looked up at Boomer and smirked. " Shouldn't you be more interested in where the bathroom is ?"

Boomer turned red and wiped the honey up, only to have it smear in his hair. It stuck up at odd angles in shiny spikes , he looked just like a cockatoo !

I stood up from behind Brick and smiled, " I love the new hairdo. It works for you. "

He held one of the spikes in-between his fingers, " Really ? I think it looks a little funny . "

I sighed . I can't even mess with this kid. It's almost sad. " No, not really ! You look like an overgrown bird !"

" I resent that !" Boomer pointed his finger at me.

" Hold on , what even happened ?" Brick asked setting his book down .

* * *

_BRICK._

My brain felt like it was going to explode.

Boomer and Butch were pointing and shouting about their sides of the story. I regret even asking what happened .

" ONE AT A TIME !" I had to scream over the two of them. " Boomer first ."

" So there I was, walking. Minding my own business. When Butch over here decides he wants to be a churl and trips me ! "

Butch stood up, " I OBJECT !"

I calmly turned to him , " Overruled. Sit down . "

Boomer continued, " And when I fell, I landed face first into a pool of honey. As you can see . " He pointed to his face and the front side of his shirt.

Makes sense. Undeniably something Butch would do. " And what's your side of the story ? "

Butch perched his head in the palm of his hand and tapped his fingers on the wooden table. " Fine. I'm not going to lie." He sighed. " BOOMER IS A LITTLE TWIT YOU NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO TAKE A JOKE !"

Boomer stood up and got in Butch's face , " Yeah ? Well ... You can ... Just ... FALL IN A HOLE !"

I got up from the table as the two yelled in each others faces.

I'm going to have gray hairs by the time I'm twenty. I walked to my room, carefully walking around the pile of honey. Butch is definitely cleaning that up .

I settled down on the bed and sighed. I dangled my hand off the edge of the bed and felt my fingertips brush against something.

I reached out and pulled it toward me. It was my guitar. I wiped the dust off the curved edge of the wood. Guitars aren't as popular as the Lutes, and they have more of a deep sound than them. I haven't played this in a long time. It was a gift, from my father.

I set the guitar on my lap and tuned the strings. I flicked the first cord and smiled in satisfaction. It sounded perfect.

I jumped out of bed searching through my stands and drawers. They have to be here somewhere!?

I pulled a little pile of papers from under the bed . I found them !

I placed the papers in front of me as I pulled the guitar back onto my lap. I studied the notes and began to play. As I kept playing I started to sing to the beat.

_I'm not a perfect person. _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do. _

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go, _

_That I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new. _

_And the reason is you ..._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you._

_It's something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through,_

_I wish that I could take it all away. _

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

_That's why I need you to hear._

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you ..._

_And the reason is you ._

_And the reason is you . _

_And the reason is yooou ..._

_I'm not a perfect person._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go._

_That I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you ._

_I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know._

_A reason for all that I do._

_And the reason is you ..._

I had to admit. That didn't sound too bad.

I smiled to myself.

Maybe when all of this is over, I'll be able to sing this song to Blossom. And she'll forgive me.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

I scrubbed the last trace of honey from my hair. Stupid Butch. And all his stupid pranks.

I locked my bedroom door behind me. I sighed as I nuzzled my face in my pillow.

To get rid of my anxiety, I pulled out my sketch paper and charcoal stick. Maybe drawing will mellow me out.

My mind started wandering. What I was thinking of ? No idea. But what ever it was, it made me draw something breathtaking.

I studied the picture. It was probably the best one I've done . Ever .

It was Bubbles. She was laughing. A laugh I would give anything to hear. Her beautiful eyes sparkling in the paper light. Her face shaded just right. A masterpiece .

I smiled as I held the picture in my hands. But it soon faded as my mind clouded with thoughts.

God, if this plan doesn't go perfectly, I'll be watching my world crumble right in front of my eyes and there isn't going to be anything I can do about it .

* * *

...


	18. Chapter 18

Song : Eyes Wide Open - Gotye .

* * *

_BRICK. _

I opened the door to see a man I've never seen before. He was tall in height. Hair as white as snow. But strangely, he didn't even look he was out of his twenties.

" Brick Haley ?" The man asked.

" That's me. "

" The King wishes to see you. " The blood in my veins began to boil. I didn't want to see Him anymore than I had to .

" Be right there." I faked a smile. I shut the door letting the smile melt off my face.

* * *

_BOOMER. _

My palms were sweaty and my mouth was dry, I was so nervous. We walked through the big doors to see Him, serious as the plague.

" You wanted to see us. " Brick said as cool as a cucumber.

" Yes, I did." He fixed his sickening black eyes on us. " I've been informed that you boys were seen out in the peasant area, unsupervised and out of uniform. Care to explain to me, why ?"

Brick spoke up. " Just looking around, your highness. Gets old staying in a castle all day. We're young men, we just went out to have some fun. "

Him let out a dark laugh . My bones rattled at the deep sound.

" Fun . Well, I have some news that you boys will probably find _fun."_ Him sat up and smiled at us. I don't think his idea of fun is the same as mine .

" The execution has been moved up to tomorrow morning ! Isn't that wonderful news !?" Him shouted with glee .

It took all my strength to stand. My knees felt like water. I clenched my jaw to keep it from scraping against the floor. I didn't know whether to break down in tears or to scream while pulling my hair out in frustration. But, at the moment, I couldn't do either.

Brick visibly stiffened. Butch clenched his fist behind his back.

We all forced smiles on our faces .

" That's _great _news. " Brick said with false happiness .

" Isn't it ? Now we can all be rid of those things. Especially that green-eyed one. She's been a nuisance on my soldiers." Butch bit his tongue .

" Yeah . I look forward to tomorrow. Maybe we should be leaving and turn in early. Just can't wait till tomorrow. " Brick said backing away toward the door .

" Wait ." Him said. We all stood as still as statues. " Remember boys . Don't defy me ."

Butch was the one to reply . Like if Him's words sparked the natural defiance Butch already possessed. He straightened and smirked at Him. " Of course not your highness . I wouldn't dream of it . "

* * *

_BUTCH. _

We snuck through the corridors while avoiding every soldier, knight, and servant roaming the castle corridors. The long halls filled with me and my brothers dark silhouettes.

I was almost afraid to move. Like the slightest sound would send off alarms. Or the tiniest twitch would make the walls collapse in on themselves.

We slipped through the back doors, taking off into the night . We needed to get to the rebels and we were running out if time by the second .

We disappeared in the dark streets . We turned and swirved around corner after corner. If a knight catches us, we'll be dead.

After what seemed for what I thought was hours we came to the entrance of the old bar.

We pushed through the doors. Everybody's heads snapped up at us, but we hardly even noticed. We pushed through the people until we got to the big red door .

In the room stood the same people that were here last time but another stood by Dawn. It was a small girl with tan skin and curly brown hair. She shifted on her feet careful not to drop the stack of documents in her hands . While she shifted I noticed the small dagger strapped to her waist . She looked no more than 11 .

" What are you doing here so late ? I said at sunrise, to come . " Dawn asked with a confused face .

" Change of plans ! The execution is at sunrise and nothing's ready !" Boomer said with extreme anxiety.

Everybody stood in stunned silence. The redheaded girl, Lyndsey I think her name was ? Broke the tension . " Well ? What are supposed to do now ?"

" I think I got a plan !" Brick said with a smile .

* * *

_BLOSSOM._

I woke up to the sound of turning metal.

_With our eyes wide open, we ..._

_With our eyes wide open, we ..._

Knights piled in pulling me and my sisters to our feet. We didn't know what was going on. It's not our execution day. That isn't till tomorrow , right ?

_So this is the end of the story._

_Everything we had, everything we did, is buried in dust._

_And this dust is all that's left of us._

_But only a few ever worried._

We were dragged through corridors. The clanking of our chains filled the otherwise unbearable silence. I know what's happening now, and am forced to accept it .

_Well the signs were clear, they had no idea._

_You just get used to living in fear, or give up when you can't even picture your future._

I actually thought that maybe we'd make it out, but don't expect much and you won't be disappointed. There's nothing that I can do but to walk with my head held high and my eyes wide open.

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open. _

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ..._

* * *

_BUBBLES. _

The knights dragged us through the big doors. The harsh sunlight momentarily blinded me. I focused to see three nooses hanging from a wooden beam.

_( Walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we .. ) _

_Yeah, we walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ..._

_( We walk the plank with our eyes side open. )_

I blinked the little tears that builded up on the brims of my eyes. I never wanted to go out like this. I just wish I could clench my eyes closed and I'll be little again, with my mom holding me, whispering that everything will be okay. And I'd believe her .

_Some people offered up answers._

_We made out like we heard, they were only words._

_They didn't add up to a change in the way we were living,_

_And the saddest thing is all of it could have been avoided._

* * *

_BUTTERCUP. _

The sight of the nooses made my voice catch in my throat. The crowd of people with and against us, left me breathless and gasping for air.

_But it was like to stop consuming's, to stop being human._

_And why would I make a change if you won't ?_

_We're all in the same boat, staying afloat for the moment._

That girl, Princess , making the horrid announcement. The look of me and my sisters, bruised and bloody and with nothing to lose, but nothing to gain.

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ..._

_( Walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ... ) _

_Yeah, we walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ..._

_( Walk the plank with our eyes wide open. )_

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open,_

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open,_

_We walk the plank with our eyes wide open, we ..._

I took my place with noose around my neck. I've always been reckless, fearless even. I would never let anybody do, what I could do myself. But at this moment I wish for more than anything for somebody to come and save me.

_With our eyes wide open, we walk the plank, we walk the plank._

_With our eyes wide open, we walk the plank, we walk the plank, we walk the plank._

_With our eyes wide open, we walk the plank, we walk the plank._

_That was the end of the story .._

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the knight pull the handle. But the rope never tightened around my neck and the floor never gave out ..


	19. Chapter 19

Quotes I used by : Albert Camus . George Washington . And some other people I forgot ..

Our last theme music : Breath of Life - Florence + the Machine .

* * *

_BLOSSOM._

I watched the arrow whizz by and cut through the ropes attached to the beams . Everybody shouted and cursed in confusion, looking for the archer who shot the arrow .

To make a shot like that , I knew exactly where to archer was . I looked at the east wall of the castle and saw a hooded figure with a rag over it's face. Blood red eyes met mine and the figure put a finger to his lips behind the rag and winked at me.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face and the tears of joy from filling my eyes . When he said he would save me, he ment it .

The knights started pouring out into the crowds , screams and cries filled the air . But , people were crowding against the mob of knights .

The doors below us collapsed and we fell in piles of dirt . Two figures dressed like the first , but one with cobalt blue eyes and another with emerald green ones.

The green-eyed one smiled behind the piece of cloth, looking at my raven-haired sister . " Hey , stranger . "

Buttercup smirked , " Well it's about damn time ." The two unlocked the shackles , letting the chains fall to the floor .

" Hey , you have to admit our entrance was badass !" Butch said handing me and my sisters our weapons.

The blue-eyed boy hugged my blonde sister. He pulled away and looked at the rest of us . " We gotta go . "

We emerged into the daylight and I wanted to shield my eyes from the bloodcurdling horrors happening before me . We started a war .

Brick came running to us and panting with little cuts and bruises on his skin . He pulled me into a hug and pulled a little red thing out of his pocket . I smiled at the ribbon in his hand , completely tuning out everything happening around me. He smiled down on me , " I believe this belongs to you . " He gathered up all of my hair and tied it in place with the ribbon .

" What are gonna do now ?" Bubbles said holding Boomer's hand .

Buttercup twirled her sword , " Let me guess . We fight our way to the king . "

Butch nodded .

" Well, where is he ?" I asked .

" There. " Boomer pointed at the far tower .

" Come on , we don't have time for this ! Let's move !" Brick shouted plowing into the battlefield.

* * *

_Third person ._

The scene was terrible and tear jerking . Bodies littered the floor . Knights , rebels , and the few unfortunate souls .

The first casualty of war is innocence .

The world seemed to move with the raw emotion of the scene . Ominous clouds gathered , darkening the sky to a sickly gray. Rain started to pour. The air seemed heavy and weighed down , it almost hurt to breath .

The smoke of the gun powder and the slashing of swords. The sound of thunder boomed in the ambiance from the connonballs and muskets . Arrows soared high in the sky flying to meet their targets . The screams of the evacuating women and children .

The drums played , building the courage up in every man and woman's soul . This is a war that will have no true winner . But of course , the warriors didn't know that .

On this fateful day , it's either win everything or die trying .

Our double trio on the frontlines , desperate to end this all . Only this quote to describe the immensity of what they're doing .

_" Born to fight . Trained to kill . Ready to die , but never will . "_

* * *

_Blues ._

Bubbles fought soldier after soldier, only wounding. She never could build up the nerve to take a kill shot . Taking lives of otherwise cleanhanded people , seemed moraly wrong in every way. But , if somebody comes flailing at her with a bloodlust , then she will have to do what it takes to survive . And you can't always prevent a death .

Bubbles kicked a man in his stomach sending him off the fallen rebel .

The poor man layed on the floor clutching his side with blood seeping out the open wound. He coughed up blood spraying it out onto the hard floor. His skin pale and sweaty . The poor man was dieing.

Bubbles dragged the brave soul behind a wall and left him there , out of the reach of further harm . Maybe he'll survive , or at least die in peace .

She really wishes she was somewhere , anywhere . As long as it wasn't here . They were all so close and it would all be over soon . But , the time seemed to be moving slower than she ever imagined possible , each second felt like an eternity .

She took out a man coming at Boomer with a drawn sword . She felt guilty but no one was going to hurt the boy and run free .

Boomer just prays that they would all make it through this alive . He watched hundreds of thousands of people march on into their death and he was part of the reason it had to be this way. All if this violence and gore could have been avoided . And there was no way to stop it now that it's already begun .

Boomer connected the sole of his shoe to the center of a knight's chest , sending him falling back on his own sword .

It was either , fight or die . And Boomer knew he sure as hell wasn't going out tonight .

" Please , you don't have to do this . We could be friends , or do you really want a fight ?" Bubbles said with drawn daggers and a knight neared her with a drawn sword . The knight lunged for her , but never made it to his intended target .

Boomer pulled a sword from a fallen soldier and collided it with the raging knights' . They glared at each other with bared teeth through the ' X ' of sharp metal . " Wrong answer ." Boomer growled .

* * *

_Greens ._

Buttercup ran up a big soldier's chest . Crushing his skull beneath her boots as she used his face to push off and land on her feet .

Buttercup wiped the blood coming from a small wound across her cheek . She stepped away , leaving the knight to himself ; she wasn't going to kill him . Her rath wasn't aimed at these knights and soldiers . And she didn't feel the need to bestow on them something they didn't deserve .

Buttercup and Butch stood back to back and fought the war head on .

Two knights came up to Butch with malicious smiles .

Butch smirked , " Well it looks like they brought the big boys out to play."

" So you're supposed to be the real fighter of the Hoods . " One of the knights said .

" The girl impressed me more . " The other said .

" Yeah , she is something . Sadly for you two , she's on my side . " Butch ducked , having Buttercup use his back as a launch pad .

She flew forward catching one knight by the neck , dragging him to the floor with a crash .

The other knight gaped in shock at the fall of his comrade . Butch took advantage of this opportunity .

He head butted the knight , sending the man in a daze . Butch punched the man in the face , drawing blood from the man's nose .

Buttercup landed on her feet and threw her feet forward , kickingthe soldier in the temple ; knocking him out cold .

Butch smirked as he saw Buttercup coming this way . He was engaged in a sword fight with the knight . The man raised an eyebrow in question . Butch stepped back and grinned . " Sir , she'd like to show you how a real Hood's member fights ."

The man turned his head in alarm , he didn't even have time to blink before being dropped with the butt of Buttercup's sword.

* * *

_Reds ._

Brick and Blossom led the way to the castle doors . Their siblings trailing close behind , fighting their own battles .

Blossom shot arrows at the guards standing at the door .

Brick fought the guards standing guard inside the doors . He dragged the unconscious bodies out of the opening doors .

Guards poored out to the breach in the barrier and came face to face with the redheaded pair .

Blossom and Brick didn't falter at the the numbers of them . Brick squeezed Blossom's hand , then stood in position .

The small army charged .

* * *

_All ._

The siblings stood in a small ocean of bodies . They were tired , sweaty , injured , and bloody .

They looked like true warriors in the scene before them .

The servants were nowhere in sight . Probably scattered at the first sign of danger .

The group made their up stairs and through doors until they came to the kings chamber , where they could hear noise on the other side .

* * *

Him stood with his arms rested on the windowsill . He watched the havoc explode on the streets below .

" I was beginning to suspect that you were never going to come . But , I guess not all dreams come true ." Him said turning his head to greet his visitors . " Welcome ! Make yourselves at home . After all it is a beautiful day outside . "

" You find human beings massacring each other beautiful . You make me sick ." Blossom said with a drawn arrow .

Him took a sip if the wine in his glass . " Oh sweetheart , but it is . You see, I have heard the bullets whistle and there is something charming in the sound , like a masterpiece of symphonies . The way the earth, like a giant canvas , painted with the crimson blood like fine paints . It is nothing but beautiful . " He turned to the teenagers . " Can you tell me why you haven't done it yet ?"

" What the hell are you talking about ?" Buttercup growled at him .

" Killing me . " He said with a harsh tone. " Why haven't you don't it !? Haven't I given you every possible reason to ? I've murdered your father . " He looked at the boys . " I've had thousands of people killed , well actually I haven't killed anybody myself , but I might as well have. And I've stolen your thrones . " He looked at the girls .

" What do mean our thrones ?" Bubbles asked .

Him scoffed , turning back to the boys . " You haven't even told them yet ? So young and naïve . Well , allow me to tell the story myself. I killed your father , King John Utonium . Then I became King . But , the queen was pregnant . Such a pity . And I couldn't have a anybody taking my title away , now could I ? But your mother was smart . She suspected me and fled . But , she wasn't a genius . I found her . And I found you ! But , I let you live and kept an eye on you . I should have killed you as infants , but I didn't . That was my first mistake . And after some years we lost track of you all . The queen is dead I know that , and she left you three behind . The same three that is the menace to my very being ! So I ask again , why haven't you done it !? "

The girls had silent tears role down their cheeks , and the weapons lowered . The boys couldn't do it either . A cause is worth fighting for , but never worth killing for . Even if this bastard deserves it more than anything .

Him laughed , " And you boys think yourselves men ? How pitiful !"

Butch hissed through a clenched jaw , " I'm no man like you . "

" Like me ? No. But most certainly like your father . But then again , he was no better than me . " Him almost laughed while saying . It took everything the boys had not to strangle Him .

" SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH !" A familiar voice came from the doorframe . Dawn clenched a gun in her right hand with a dagger in the other .

Rebels poured into the room . Beating Him down , till her sat on his knees almost unrecognizable through the damage done to his face .

He smiled up at Dawn . A sick, mocking smile .

Dawn pressed the gun to the center of Him's forehead . " I hope God has Mercy on you . Cause I sure as hell won't . " She pulled the trigger .

There was a sound of Thunder ...

* * *

_Epilogue ._

Burials were made for all the loses of the brave souls . That day made as a day to show memorial and remorse for the loses of our friends , family , and loved ones lost that day .

Bubbles and Boomer , bandaged and still healing , are out helping rebuild the damage done by the war . Still happy and lovey-dovey , they are inseparable .

Butch and Buttercup , proudly showing of their battle scars , are advisors to the General of the Queens army , Dawn . Unique and violent , they could never be happier .

Brick walked into the palace doors. Parts of his body wrapped in bandages . He loves his new job as the Queen's advisor . And even stays working , even if he doesn't have to . He walked to into the Queen's quarters only to have her nowhere in sight .

Blossom stood by the windowsill . The golden crown perched on her head , where it had always belonged .

" Queen Blossom !" Brick's voice made her jump .

" Brick , don't call me that . " Blossom said with a smile . She could never be anything but happy with Brick there .

" Okay , your highness . " Brick said smirking .

" That either . "

" Alright , _Blossom . " _Brick smiled as he peered out the window while taking hold of her hand in his . " What's wrong ?" he asked looking into her eyes .

" Nothing , just thinking . " Blossom said staring out the window . A small smile crept on her face . " The world just seems so much more peaceful now . Like the air is somehow lighter and the light is brighter ! And everything is the way it's supposed to be . "

" It's because now the world has you to lead it . " Brick said reassuringly squeezing her hand .

Blossom's mind flashed back to the moment she realized she was born to lead .

The war had just ended . Him , proclaimed dead . And Blossom inheriting the crown as the oldest of the lost heirs . He sisters didn't protest , they felt she was the who was the most capable of running a Kingdom .

The kingdom grew silent , then erupted in cheers . The words they said lit a warm glow in Blossom's heart that seemed to be growing brighter and brighter each day since then .

_" The old King is dead ! Long live the Queen !"_

* * *

___This has been awesome , and I love all of you guys . Sadly , we've come to the end of our adventure_ .

_My whole goal for this was to make a story that you actually become a part of . When something funny happens you actually laugh , when something sad happens , you shed a tear , or if you get frustrated or excited , you'll yell at the character or congratulate them , even though you know they can't hear you . That was my goal , and I hope I achieved it . Thank you . _

_-__ Mo ( 5toon ]_

___P.S. Who knows , there might even be a sequel ? (;_


	20. Chapter 20

THE SEQUEL IS UP !

GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ AWAY !


End file.
